


Insatiable

by quarantinedChef



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Smut, SeSoo are bestfriends, The Talk, Weird Plot Shit, Yixing and Kyungsoo, curious kyungsoo, horny kyungsoo, incubus Zhang Yixing, kinda slowburn, laysoo, xingsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantinedChef/pseuds/quarantinedChef
Summary: Yixing is an incubus that stays on earth out of boredom. Feeds once a week if not so lucky; once a month if the person that summons him happened to have such an enormous amount of sexual need.Kyungsoo hates incubus/ succubus with all his being. Not because of first hand experience, but because of what happened to his bestfriend.They met. flirted. decided to live with each other without Kyungsoo knowing that the entity he despises the most is the same kind his boyfriend is. chaos. and sex ensues.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 29
Kudos: 23





	1. Ubis

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I took the liberty to depict incubus/succubus deviant of what we usually see them. I took some description of Ubis' personality and energy from one tumblr account (elysiumconjures) and just adjust some of it for this story.
> 
> I will refer to both incubus and succubus as Ubis here so as to not need to have to comply to have them only paying visits to their opposite genders.

**Incubus:** derived from the Late Latin word _incubo_ “a nightmare induces by such a demon” from _incubare_ “to lie upon. Its female counterpart is a succubus derived from the Late Latin word _succuba_ “paramour”; from _succubare “_ to lie beneath”.

Some traditions hold that repeated sexual activities with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, mental state, or even death.

**-Wikipedia**

***-***

Yixing’s eyes followed how the man before him stopped thrashing on his sleep. His hunger satiated, the other man’s desired fulfilled. It was a good deal, if he say so himself. He can go and roam around the earth for a good while without having to worry about feeding, this last guy’s libido filled him a good month’s worth of energy.

The man’s beauty is something almost near perfection, and he was wondering why he would even summon him when he surely can find himself someone to accompany him. Humans. Humans really are something else. The way some of them chose to go through all the trouble just to summon ubis like him when they can easily go find someone to spend their night with. With a brush of his lips to the sleeping man’s forehead, he quietly slips into the shadows.

*-*

Our kind is what people usually call as incubus or succubus- Ubi. And most of the humankind think of us as that demon that enters their sleep and do unspeakable sexual things to their bodies- kind of like raping them while they are out of it. Honestly? That’s insulting. We understand consent, people. Besides, we won’t be anywhere near your dreams unless you somehow accidentally summons us- which is impossible. For instance, we need something from you first; we need you to bring something beside you before you sleep, like an offering- one that is connected to you personally. Be it a book, lipstick, your boxers, maybe your favorite dildo- anything that YOU think somehow had something to do with you. Next; we need you to think of us- and I mean think of us before you sleep. We need you to envision us visiting you- that is our invitation card. It doesn’t matter whether you feel the need to have sex with us just because you think it’ll be fun, we won’t be appearing unless you gave us the energy of you wanting to be with us. FYI, we are feeding on your emotions- your wants, your needs. Read: your sexual needs. So if you only feel like you are horny and you think you can summon us because you expect for a short release? You are gravely mistaken. We might be demons, but we got class. And your horniness won’t cut it.

*-*

Kyungsoo knows about Ubis. Of course he does. And his best friend is the reason why he hates their kind with passion. Why does hell have to produce those kinds of demons anyway? Exactly, what is their purpose? Sucking the lives of their human victims through sex? Why? Does violence and greed isn’t evil enough that they have to have something like that at their disposal? He doesn’t get it. And his best friend? Well, he is probably regretting his decision to play dumb to try to summon that specific demon while he was having some emotional crisis instead of reaching out to him to talk it out. Sehun’s not exactly the sharpest tool in their group of friends but he is the most precious, maybe because he is the youngest. But to summon one incubus over and over in a span of one month? That must have been some record. He rarely talks now a days, no matter how much they all tried. And his mental health isn’t improving that is why his parents decided to put him on that special facility. Kyungsoo’s hoping for the best, but he is expecting the worst.

*-*


	2. Mid Summer Night's Dream

The sleeping mass in front of him moved, making the sheet slip and reveal toned, muscled body. His face some what in contrast with how young he look. The furrowed brows, the closing of fists around the sheets, he is watching him. Waiting for the right moment to occupy his muddled dream. Waiting for the man to wake up- to be in that veil of sleepiness and trying to be awake. He wants him to be coherent enough to see him, but confused enough to take everything as part of his dream. It is much sweeter to take his fill when the humans are as responsive as their cocks. Yixing wants them to be able to hear every words he is saying, for them to feel each touch. He wants to look into their eyes as they are being consumed with lust. He wants them seeing him, with whatever apparition he decided to take that moment. He wants them to give all the energy they can offer without needing to take their lives out of pity.

Taking over their body while they are asleep doesn’t result with the same satisfaction. Whenever he feel the human is starting to slip through his hands and give in to the dream, the feed will feel rushed. And he will be left to look for another human to satisfy him. For many decades, he avoided that. He avoided feeding from one human to another. It tips the balance. And their kind are always into balance. To avoid chaos. To avoid another set of human interaction. They don’t need another. Unless it involves feeding.

He can smell the need of the human now, he can see the rising and falling of his body as he slowly open his eyes and try to find someone in the room. Taking mercy to thebudding desperation of this human, he slowly approach, blocking out natural lights, materializing to the human in his most beautiful form. His spirit gave little but right amount of energy for the human to feel something in his body,as he watch the slow arching of his back, looking at Yixing as if giving his body as an offering. Yixing’s lips curled up into a smile. This. This is what he wants from the human. Submissiveness without properly understanding where he is nor what will happen to him.

_Sehun._

The voice become clearer and louder in Sehun’s head. At his first thought somebody calling him is just a dream. But the beauty in front of him is telling otherwise. Raising his left hand he look at the god like person in front of him, hoping that he’ll hold his hand. When the guy did, he knew. This isn’t a dream.

 _Were you afraid I wouldn’t come to you?_ Asking him, stepping closer to take his hand. _Do you know who am I, Sehun?_

This close, Sehun can see how beautiful the man truly is. He has never seen anybody as perfect as this man. Porcelain white skin. Perfect lips, and the way they are curled into an amused smile, makes him wants to please this man more. Eyes dark and boring into him, taking every part of him just by looking. The out of this world appearance of this man intruiged him. His mind tries to conjure some logical explanation as to why he is here, with him, but it added more confusion than answer the more he look. He feel the intensity of the man’s eyes, but instead of hiding, he proudly showed himself, as if telling the man that every part of him is for him to take. 

_Sehun._

The man hovered above him, touching him with such gentleness while looking him in the eye. There is something about the man he cannot explain. Everytime his hand touches his skin, the feverish feeling all over his body is making him want to do things he knows he cannot even think when he isn’t alone like this. Something is strange with how his body reacts to each touch. He close his eyes, willing himself not to voice out whatever he wants, he wants to feel each sensation this mysterious guy is making him feel. He cannot for the life of him grasp the idea that he is having this desperation of wanting this man’s attention.

_Oh._

Hands under his knees, he felt breath gracing his cock. Teasing. He dared to look down. Dark eyes looking back at him and without warning, sinful lips enveloped his cock. Moaning with the sensation. The wetness, the way he feel how he is being sucked. The way the man’s fingers are touching his balls while sucking him.Do you know how filthy squelching sound of mouth to coks sounds like? Have you imagine the feel of unintentional grazing of teeth against the softness of a sensitive skin? Or when ever your cock touches the back of the throat of the person giving you the head of your life? Yixing sucks him noisily, hungrily, with every bob of his head, Sehun is feeling his soul separate from his own body. That’s how good it feels. The painful feeling of wanting to release and finish doesn’t outweigh the need to continue feeling this bliss. This pleasure. Sehun is going crazy. He wants more. His own body responds to each suck, each touch and the sound that he is making will always be ingrained to his own mind. The pleasure is slowly building on his stomach.

_God, you are so uhhmmpph---_

_Shhhh. Do not use thy name in vain._ That mocking voice as the man silenced him by kissing him senseless.

Sehun felt his cock twitches as the man lines himself against his body. He wants more. More friction. More. More.

_I can hear your thoughts, you know. Patience. You will get what you need, and I promise you, more. But let me hear you, let me hear how you want this._

There is no point in resisting. No point in trying to not make a sound. The way this man wrap his lips on his nipple, the way his lustful tongue grazes on it’s bud, it is impossible not to give in. One hand cupping him, while the other is holding him down.

_Fuck-_

The man’s teeth is agonizingly slow as it makes it way to his other nipple. Sucking them, knowing where and when can he elicit such sounds that rivals every whore and slut doing their jobs. Sehun’s desire clouding his mind now. He wants to bite. Wants to touch. Want to feel more. More.

_Please._

Sehun felt the hardness pressed against him. As much as he wants to, he cannot touch. He knows he can’t. He doesn’t fight. He go willingly where ever this man takes him. Rough hand touches him once more. Stroking him slowly, building another set of pressure without giving him release.

_Please._

_Such impatience. I will not ask you to beg. I know what you want. What you need. I will give them all. Just let go._

Yixing open mouthed kissed the young man. Playing his tongue on the inside. Dirty. Dirty. But the sound the man is making tells him that he is still doing it right. Lapping on Sehun’s neck, he let his hand travel down to pinch the man’s nipple earning a gasp. Funny. Yixing knows the man is almost on the verge of finishing but still holding on. Wanting to feel the intensity, the pleasure.

_You are beautiful, Sehun. You are beautiful._

Without warning, he moved the man swifty to make him lay on his stomach. Touching the nape down to his back, going to his cheeks. He spread his legs and taste Sehun. Music. That sound. Music.

He pushed his tongue expertly inside the man. The way Sehun arched his back, making those sweet noises that fill his ears urges him more. His skin is hot against his tongue, and the feel of Sehun’s cock on his palm as he eats him out just make the situation more appealing. Flattening his tongue, he laps on the pucker and savor each whimper he earned. This is heavenly. This is exciting. The feeling of the wrinkle of the man’s hole is making him forget that he should take feeding slowly. He enjoyed the moans that are coming from the other man’s mouth. Each lap, each teasing that he is doing sends some jolt of energy towards him, slowly giving him some sustenance. Voice cracking, Sehun pants and tries to change the position he didn’t allow.

_Fuck._

_f-fuck—_

Sehun choked on the groan and saliva he never knew he collected as the man-this sex god- eats him up. Never in his entire existence did he felt so good, he is nearing his own climax, but the man is making him dizzy of pleasure to the point that he doesn’t want it to end.

_Stop hurting yourself. I will take care of you. Just let go._

_Yes. Yes. Yes. Please-_

Yixing proceeds to fuck Sehun with his tongue. The clenching hole sends is another set of pleasant surprise from the man. Wriggling his way inside, the texture of his tongue made the experience wilder and hotter for Sehun, and he don’t stop there. Knowing where to push to hear another bout of dirty moan, his tongue found what he is looking for, putting enough pressure for Sehun to thrash against his hold, he withdraw. Just to torture with pleasure he keep going back not to press but to drag just a little part, enough for Sehun to know that he’s not yet done. Fucking him more openly now, deeper, and rubbing that precious part every few second just to tease the guy. With the filthiest way of withdrawing his tongue, he turn the man just so he can look him again in the eye.

_Sehun. You scream like a whore in heat. Music to my ears._

Sehun didn’t have enough time to answer as Yixing pushed his middle finger inside. The other man is a panting mess before he put another,scissoring, stretching him. Moving in and out of Sehun, he twisted his hand just to stroke Sehun’s prostate. With the right amount of pressure to make him squirm, but not enough to finish him off. This drives Sehun insane. The need to feel more. The need to be filled. He wants more. He needs more than this teasing. He feels the curling and uncurling of the other man’s fingers inside him,he feels whenever it rubs past his prostate, his moans are getting more and more desperate.

_Sehun._

Slowly, he raise himself to line his body against the man. Biting on his nape, his shoulder, feeling Sehun slowly limps on the bed. He grind his cock, waiting for some tense muscle to take over, knowing more than anticiation, there will be some fear, but it never came. Pushing Sehun’s legs under his own body, motioning for him to go on all fours, he lined himself. Yixing gripped the man’s hips and pushed inside. Dropping his head on Sehun’s shoulder, he groaned as he feel the heat around his aching cock. This man is so so tight. Without intending to Sehun is squeezing his cock deliciously, making him crave for the energy this human is giving off.

_I won’t break. Please. Please. move._

With one swift motion, he is all inside, filling Sehun. And it’samazing. Amazing how one human can make such noise and give that energy for Yixing to feel such hunger. He move ever so slowly, dragging his own cock inside Sehun, feeling each wall, feeling each tremble on the man’s voice as he beg to fuck him faster, to do it harder. With his own need to screaming at the back of his mind, he gladly complied. The moans of the human is pulling his insides to make this feed longer and wilder. Sehun is panting under him, flushed face and with mouth open making all those heavenly sounds.

_Ahh_

_Hnnnghh f-fast-faster_

_Fuck!_

A scream ripped out of the human as he nudge the man’s prostate. Deliberate now, fucking him and making sure he rub that small sweet spot every other chance, he is just waiting for the man to give in. Until then, Yixing is milking each small energy his thrust is getting from Sehun.

_You are mine, Sehun._

He take the left leg of the human and make an impossible twist of his hand to change Sehun’s position and make the human face him. He is indeed beautiful. Wrapping the human legs around his own waist, he keep on thrusting to the man’s hole. Silent groans and muffled sounds are all Sehun can do as he watch the man use him. Another nudge on his prostate and Sehun is coming without having being touched. He paints the man’s body with his own come and it doesn’t even bother the other guy as he continue to fuck him until he feel him go still as warm liquid filled his hole. He saw the man’s eyes glow purple as he feel him fill him. One sway of hand in front of his face and everything turned black.

Yixing watched as the human went back to slumber as his own body adjust to the energy he just got. This is the best feed he had for a while. Pulling himself out of the human, he cleaned the guy and make sure everything is exactly the same how it was before he appeared. He allow himself to give the human one last peck to the man’s lips before slipping into the shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with all the grammatical errors you'll see.  
> feedback are very much appreciated to help me improve my writing. thank you


	3. Sehun, my sweet summer child

I don’t particularly enjoy the whining and demanding of Sehun on a regular day, I always say I better stay away from this boy or I might stranggle him to death. But today, he seems so out of it. And he doesn’t look good. His face is so pale. There’s an obvious darkening spot under his eyes. He doesn’t even have the same energy of a hyperactive puppy he usually does. It’s like he’s begging us to push him to go home and rest. But when I asked, he just look at me as if I don’t make sense. He said he is fine, and maybe just need an extra hour of sleep, but nothing to be worried about. I shrugged, and just let him be. For now.

He isn’t as lucky with Chanyeol as he was with me. Chanyeol drilled him to no end until he gave up and admit he did something he cannot tell us yet. But we must know that it wont be a recurring situation, so we don’t have to be worried about him. He insisted that he just need some extra hour of sleep then he’ll be back to his annoying self that we will regret pestering him when he isn’t his goofy self.

*-*

_“Kyungja! Kyungja! Yahhh!!!”_

_“What do you want, Baek?”_

_“Is Sehunnie okay? He seem to lost a lot of weight in a month. Why? His eyebags are alarming. Not to mention he is always look like he is physically here but his mind wander somewhere else.”_

_“I asked him already about it. I am worried. Chan too, he doesn’t look like it’s just a simple case of lack of sleep. I told him if it is so severe that he really can’t sleep at night. He should go and ask for medical help.”_

_“And? What did he say?”_

_“You know how stubborn he is. Also, whenever I ask him what he is thinking, he is giving me that dreamy smile, this hypnotized kind of gaze, then he laughs to himself as if I said something funny. almost creepy to be honest.”_

_“Huh? That’s weird”_

_“Tell me about it.”_

_*-*_

For three weeks we didn’t hear from Sehun. I tried calling him and his parents on the third day he went MIA, but his mother assured me that Sehun was just not in the mood to go out and preferred to stay in his room doing whatever he was was doing.

The rest of the guys tried getting reaction from him by saying all the nasty and crazy things about him on our group chat to no avail. Eventually, we decided that Chanyeol, Baekhyun and I will go ahead and visit him at home. Bringing all Sehun’s favorite snacks, we were on our way. We felt a bit off when his mother tried asking us to just come back the following day since Sehun was (according to her) having a little “situation”. But we convinced her that we’ll be on our merry way after seeing Sehun, and to at least have us talk to our friend even for just ten minutes. The “situation” proved to be more serious than what we suspect. He is so pale. Paler than the last time we were together. And so thin too, it’s like he stopped eating (his mother said he barely touch his food and just stays inside his room most of the time), stopped sleeping too.

_“Sehun, what is going on?”_

_“You said you just need some sleep, what is this?”_ Chanyeol inquired, concern all over his face.

_With a weak voice, Sehun answered,“I am fine, to be honest, I might just need to see him.”_

_“Him? Who is him?”_ Baekhyun asked to nobody in particular, since we are all oblivious to whoever this guy Sehun was talking about.

This is a news to the three of us, and I can bet, to the rest of the boys, too. We never heard him talk about anybody. And with his condition, we are thinking of the worst about the guy already. I was about to ask him if he’s doing any drugs but Sehun beat me into it-

 _“Soo, I am not doing drugs if that’s what you are thinking. I don’t know how to tell you guys. Partly because I am ashamed, and partly because I don’t think you will believe me.”_ His eyes are pleading. I know he wanted to tell us what is going on with his life right now, but he is scared. Of what, exactly? I don’t know.

 _“How about you start at the beginning?”_ Baekhyun offered.

It took him a few more minutes to think about what he’s about to say. With a sigh, he looked at us, contemplating his words before letting into some world we honestly don’t know ever existed.

_“Incubus.”_

_Huh?!_ I thought, I just misheard him. When Chanyeol asked him again, he said the same thing. Over and over. But the more he said that single word, the louder and more confident he got. In a way, I felt uncomfortable even though we haven’t heard the whole story yet. I can feel that something bad happened between the first time I noticed the changes on his demeanor and his physical appearance. Never thought it will be more than just a case of unhealthy habit. More sinister. More. Much more.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are looking at each other and giving me some wordless signal that they don’t think Sehun is making any sense. I look at them and just mouthed something that resembles for them to not say anything.

_“I don’t understand. Explain. Please you are worrying us.”_

_“Soo, remember the last time I joked about wanting to experience being worshiped while getting laid? Or how I wanted to feel something, not just sex. I told you I want to feel something beyond physical touch. Remember what you said?”_

_“I don’t remember what I told you. But I know it doesn’t have anything to do with your condition now.”_

_“You told me, it’ll be impossible to achieve that with how people around us are just so easy to go with anybody for sex.”_

I was dumbfounded. But I can’t deny that that did sound like something I would say. So I kept quiet and motion for him to continue talking.

_“I took what you said by heart. But I try to understand why is it so. And I happen to stumble upon a book. Something about demons. And one part of it briefly talk about Ubis- or incubus and succubus. I didn’t think about it that much at first, since supernatural things are just a figment of some people with wild and wide imaginations. But the idea stayed on me. I searched about them more. And the more I read about them, the notion about their kinds deviate from what we usually know.”_

Questions must have shown on our faces that Sehun shook his head. Baekhyun was quick to tell him that we are still with him, and he can continue.

_“I went into some intensive research, if you may call it like that. I saw some ritual-like page that gives instructions or methods on how to summon a specific incubus. I thought about asking you guys about it, but decided against it. Thinking the ritual will give no results. I slept on it for a few days, but curiosity took over. I prepared what I needed, followed everything to the T, and then waited.”_

We listened to him as he narrate everything that happened the first time. To say we were shocked was an understatement. We don’t know what to say. We were just there, looking at him. He has his hands on top of each other, must be finding comfort with the way he twisted his fingers as he shared his story.

 _“Hold up- one minute. Are you telling me you had sex with an incubus? Maybe it was just a dream. Maybe you were having what they call lucid dream, and you feel exhausted when you woke up.”_ Baekhyun said as he went over where Sehun was sitting. Taking one of the younger man’s hand, he saw how the fingers are all red and patchy like it was bitten not just once. He looked at Sehun waiting for an answer.

 _“Aren’t we supposed to ask how detailed that story was?”_ I am obviously curious. Sehun doesn’t have any drop of a writer in his blood. And hearing him say those things that sounded like it came from an adult material not meant for general consumption.

 _“ I was thinking about that, too. But I am more concerned that he is taking that, whatever that was as something that really happened.”_ Chanyeol, being skeptic, is more worried than shocked.

_“ Exactly my point. I know what happened. I experienced those things. And as much as I am embarrassed to tell you guys about it, I don’t think you will mind some TMI, since I really cannot think straight enough on what should I do. Because honestly, I can feel myself slipping away. I am tired. But every night, god, every night when I am alone here, I always think about him. I am trying my best not to do any of those rituals again for a more than a week now. I thought, in that way, I’ll be able to gain my strength. But it’s not working. I messed up.”_

_“Let’s say. It did happen. Why are you still like that?It happened few weeks ago. Why?”_ Baekhyun was motioning his hand to Sehun’s whole body to emphasize the current state of their youngest friend.

 _“It wasn’t a one time thing. After the first time, I summoned him again the following week. Twice. And again on the next week after that. Three times. It got to the point that I was “meeting” him almost every night. I think I am addicted to him already.”_ He was looking down, not meeting our eyes. The shame was apparent. Biting his lips, I can feel he was trying not to cry.

 _“You been doing what?! Are you seriously taking this as reality, Kyungsoo?”_ Chanyeol’s voice was getting louder now. And I can understand.

The way Sehun was talking about this is concerning. He looked like he really is ashamed of what he did. His body movements looked like somebody who got caught doing something unspeakable. It is confusing. I don’t know how to react.

_“Chanyeol-hyung. How can you explain how I can tell you every little detail of him. Or what we did?”_

_“Sehun- please. Maybe your over active mind is playing on you. It was nothing but a dream!”_

_“He doesn’t always look the same. Sometimes he come to me as a woman. Sometimes a man. He uses different faces, too. But I know. The texture of his hands may be different, or how his or skin felt. But I know, it was still him.”_

Baekhyun was looking at me, waiting for me to say something. But what do I say to that?

_“You think I am crazy-“_

_“No. We think you are spending way too much time on television. Stop this nonsense, Sehun. This isn’t funny.”_

_“Do I look as if I am joking? I am losing sleep, hyung. I cannot even eat properly. During day time, when I am not alone, or whenever I am occupied, I can sometimes remember what I did. Or what he did to me. I feel so dirty and ashamed. But at night, and I don’t know why, at night my mind just zooms into the idea of him, visiting me again. At night I crave him. I want him every night. I tried staying awake, just to wait for him, but everytime I do that, he isn’t coming. He only visit me when I do all those ritual to summon him. Even if I think about him, if I didn’t do even one of whatever was asked, he will not come. How do you explain that?”_

How do you explain that? How can you explain that?

We promised to look into it. I didn’t bother to ask what are the things needed for the ritual. I don’t know if I should believe Sehun. I really don’t know. What I do know is that my friend needs help. And if doing some research about Ubis will be helping him to get him back, then I will.

Chanyeol made him promise not to skip eating anymore. Baekhyun told him to call whenever he feel the urge to do the ritual, so he can distract him. The three of us are thinking about different things regarding what happened to our friend, but one thing we have in common: we want to have our Sehun back, healthy and annoying as he was before.

We left Sehun’s house a little past midnight. I guess, Sehun is safe for tonight.

_“Do you believe him, Soo?”_

_“It may be too out of this world for me, but I don’t see any reason for Sehun to lie.”_

_“Fair enough. But how do we deal with that? Let’s say, he really did summon an incubus, how are we going to help him?”_ Baekhyun is really worried.

_“How good of a lay is an incubus, anyway?”_

_“Chanyeol-“_

_“What? That was a legit question? I mean, I know Sehun’s isn’t as pure as we want him to be, but if what he is saying is true, how did that incubus made Sehun crave for sex like that?”_

_“But it’s not the sex he is craving. It’s the incubus himself.”_ Baekhyun now seems agitated.

_“Let’s talk about this tomorrow. See you, thanks for the lift, Chan. Drive safely. Bye Baek.”_

_“goodnight. See you tomorrow.”_

_“Night, Kyungja! Don’t do some crazy shit and look for that ritual yourself, alright?!”_

_“Yeah. Yeah._


	4. All the light we cannot see

I keep myself busy cooking the stew, the rest of the boys are trying to fix the table where we will eat. Note. Trying. I can’t, for the life of me, understand how they think that three fully grown men must be needed to prepare all the utensils and plates. With how Chanyeol occupy space intended for two persons, it’s actually surprising how smooth their attempt of helping me is going. I appreciate the effort since not all us are have the same interest when it comes to cooking. I will take all the help I can get. everybody's here save for Sehun. 

Setting the food in the middle of the table, checking for any missing side dishes, I called the boys so we can start eating. Today is Saturday, our designated movie day. I just asked them to come early so we can enjoy lunch together and have an excuse to keep up with what's currently happening.

Lunch turns out uneventful, aside from few jabs given to the noisiest eater in the room. It was fun albeit obvious missing of one particular voice. Minseok volunteered to do the dishes while we all transfer to the living room and prepare the movie. It was supposed to be Sehun’s turn to choose.

“Anybody heard about Sehun lately?” Baekhyun is choosing what to play while asking nobody in particular. It was a rhetorical question. Being one, nobody expects anybody to answer, let alone try to give a detailed run down of what’s happening to our friend. Well, except for Junmyeon.

“He is now in a rehabilitation facility. One that can take care of him properly.”

“Rehab? Until when? And what exactly is his diagnosis?” Chanyeol is asking as if he doesn’t have any idea. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. Our friend really likes unnecessary long conversation. 

“Paraphilia” Jongdae supplied. Looking at everybody like he is expecting us to know what that means.

“ Ah. Care to elaborate? Philia? Like type of love?” Baekhyun is now facing Jongdae waiting for explanation.

“If you are going to take just the word philia, then you are right. But paraphilia means abnormal sexual desires. Usually includes extreme or dangerous activities.”

“What do you mean sexual desires? Sehun? Extreme and dangerous ones too? Seriously?” I am surprised. That doesn’t make any sense. Those two things are not to be associated with Sehun normally. But after what we have heard, I am not so sure anymore.

“Paraphilia used to be known as sexual perversion and sexual deviation. The intense feeling of sexual arousal to objects, situations, fantasies or individuals. but don't confuse it with paraphilic disorders. Unless the person is currently at risk to harm themselves or others. People who suffer from paraphilia doesn’t need any psychiatric treatment yet.”

“Wait hyung, and you know all of these, because—“

“I read Nini. Try it sometimes. You always read but mostly fiction.” Nini rolled his eyes with the answer but didn’t say anything, signaling he is listening.

“Anyways, when I heard from Kyungsoo that Sehun is not okay. I personally contacted the people from that facility if they are accepting Sehun’s cases. It was just a matter of extending the help to Sehun’s parents. And the facility prompty pick up Sehun two days later.” Junmyeon explained to the group. Collective sound of ahhhs are heard as we try to wrap our heads to the idea that Sehun is basically being treated for mental disorder.

“I still think it’s just a phase of sexual curiosity. I mean, we are talking about our Sehun.” Minseok is still adamant into thinking that sending Sehun to that facility is a little overboard.

“Maybe. But just in case, the doctors that I am communicating with gave me some lists of the drugs they are giving Sehun for me to double check. Stop looking at me like it’s hard. Anything is possible with money. Besides at least we aren’t left in the dark. If I find out that they are not helping Sehun get better, not only we are picking him up ourselves, they know they’ll be expecting some court orders on their front door.” He makes it sound so easy. Almost like its normal, but we all know that is borderline, if not, illegal. But like he said, at least we aren't left in the dark. We may not fully understand what is happening, we can still be at ease knowing we can still get a hold of our friend is something go sideways.

“I can give you the lists of the drugs if you want to check them yourselves. You know how much I despise long ass words. Not to mention these are chemicals, so...”

“We don’t need to know them. But thank you for the offer. All I want is to be sure that Sehun will be back to his old self once he is out. I miss his goofy, whiney ass.”

“We all do, Baek. We all do.”

“They’ll be giving him serotonin reuptake inhibitors-“

“Wait-what? You lost me after serotonin”

“Basically, it reduces sexual arousal, compulsivity and depressive symptoms. But in rare cases or severe cases, they are administering set of antiandrogen. Think about physical castration, but this drug is more about chemical castration.”

“I don’t actually understand everything, but I fucking hope Sehun isn’t part of that severe cases yet.” Chanyeol commented while shaking his head thinking about god knows what, but by the facial expression he is showing, he is thinking way too far ahead.

“Jongdae, you believe this is a case of paraphilia?”

“Honestly, I think it’s more about Spectrophilia, Baek.”

“Stop with terms we cannot understand. Use normal people language. Please?”

“Remember what Sehun told you, guys? About him summoning some devil to have sex?”

“ How can we ever forget? With all the details he shared, I don’t think my mind has recovered yet, right Soo?”

“Chanyeol, always with theatrics.” If I’ll be honest, I will be saying the same thing. But they don’t need to know that I went ahead that night to read about incubus. I read until morning. I tried finding things that can be associated with what Sehun is experiencing, and spectrophilia is one topic that I spent extra hours with. Removing the incubus part, that is the closest thing to what Sehun is having.

“It’s basically a sexual attraction of some sort to ghosts or images on mirror. It doesn’t say anything about demons or incubus. But the closest thing I can think of is that condition. I mean, since we can’t really establish whether he experienced those things or just figment of his imagination, we can assume he is just having some fetish with doing the deed with something supernatural.”

“I get that it is possible he has this fetish that we don’t know about, but, there’s tons of things he can find sensual or sexual. Why with something that isn’t even real? I am telling you, this has something to do with watching those series.”

“What if he is telling the truth, Yeol? What can we do?” I asked.

“Soo, you can’t be serious right now.” Junmyeon is looking at me intently.

“Let us say, the treatment isn’t successful? Then what? You know something we don’t know, hyung. I am sure more than what you told us a while ago, there are certain things you are not sharing. I just know.”

“Maybe you are right. But he’s been there less than a month. Let us wait and see. We can go see him next week if you want. I can arrange for all of us to be there. We can talk to Sehun and then we will see. Okay?”

“Okay. I guess everybody agrees. I just want to make sure he will be fine. And if that treatment facility can do that, then I am fine. But I just don’t want to disregard some possibility that there are some entities we don’t have any inkling that might be mingling with us, we just don’t know.”

“I never pegged you for somebody believing in such things, Kyungja”

“Baek, you all believe in God, in heaven and hell. You must believe in demons too. Right? There is always something we don’t know. And if those things really exist, it won’t hurt to learn about them. At least be prepared or something.”

“Fair enough. Jun, make sure to set a schedule that all of us will be accommodated. We all want to see Sehun, then maybe we can ask him questions regarding this. Then everybody will be assured he is really fine.”

“If what Kyungsoo is saying is true, I just hope any medication they are giving him won’t affect his body.”

“I hope so too, Dae. I hope so too.”

“Alright, enough of these worrying topic. We are supposed to unwind, exams and all. Have you decided what are we watching, Nini?”

“Yes, hyung. Jennifer’s Body.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Just enjoy the movie, hyung”

“Enjoy the movie about a succubus? When we are just talking about the possibility that Sehun might have experience the exact same thing? Nini, please.”

“Junmyeon-hyung. It is just a movie. It doesn’t have anything to do with what Sehun is going through now. But if you are uncomfortable, we can change them. Right, Chanyeol- hyung?”

“Sure. Silence of the Lambs then?”

“Fine. Silence of the Lambs, then.”

They started the movie, and in no time, we are all engrossed with the story. Whatever we are all thinking few minutes ago, forgotten, too focused with what’s in front of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paraphilia was placed as subset of new category of psychosexual disorders in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (1980).
> 
> Pharmacological treatments and cognitive behavioral therapy are used to help control the patients sexual behaviors but do not change the content of paraphilia.
> 
> Cyproterone acetate is one kind of antiandrogens that reduces sexual fantasies and offending behavior.
> 
> Medroprogesterone acetate and gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonist usually lower sex drives.
> 
> Spectrophilia- sexual attraction to ghosts or sexual arousal from images on mirrors, as well as alleged phenomenon of sexual encounters between ghosts and humans. Fantasizing about ghosts and often imagine scenarios involving sexual events between themselves or others and spirits. There are NO SCIENTIFIC EVIDENCE that has been documented on the phenomenon of spectrophilia.


	5. Food of the gods

“Soo, we are planning to go to a bar later. You are coming with us, we are not taking no for an answer.”

“Wow. Thank you for giving me time to think about it. You are such a friend.”

“You need this. Believe me. We rarely see you now. You are always busy.”

“Baek, you both know I am studying. Besides, whenever I have free time, I am researching about that incubus thing.”

“Still not convinced that he is just suffering from that paraphilia thing? This isn’t your brand. You are the logical, the realistic one among us. What changed?”

“Nothing. I just take Sehun’s account into consideration more. I mean, we know him a long time. And seeing him on that state? I don’t think there’s any reason for him to suddenly turn into somebody with psychiatric problem that stems from anything sexually related. Don’t you think so too?”

“I understand. But people who studies those types of condition already says otherwise. How are going to rebut that? I mean, sure, we don’t know him like that. But there are things that we don’t exactly know about each other. Yeol, help me out here.”

“I don’t know what to say since you both give good reason for me to side to either of you. How about a middle ground, eh? Since Sehun’s already admitted, we will just wait until we see him and until we talk to his doctors. Until then, we just let Kyungsoo do whatever he wants, meaning we let him do research or read about the incubus thing. If it turns out that it has something to do with Sehun’s mental state, we can still be relieve since he’s been taken care of. And, hopefully not, if it turns out that Sehun really did have sex with a demon, then we’ll have enough information to at least stop Sehun from summoning the incubus. Fair enough?”

“What have you read so far, by the way, Kyungja?”

“Nothing much. Based on what I’ve read on one book, there are two kinds of _Ubis, lowborn_ and _hellborn._ Basically, lowborns are those Ubis that usually feeds off unsuspecting victims. Those who are sleeping, just happens lowborn ubis smelled them being with someone but not sleeping together. So, they seduce those people on their sleep. In a way making them commit adultery or kinda like cheating on their partners unknowingly. The hellborns are those kinds that are summoned by people who are longing for some kind of connection through sex. Simply put, lowborns are rapists, hellborns understand consent.”

“Whoah! Who would have thought there are even two types of their kind. And in all fairness to those hellborn Ubis, they know what consent means. Wow.”

“Right? I am actually surprised when I read it first. Also, we are thinking that incubus means male Ubis, and succubus means female, right? But apparently, that is not the case. The word incubus is from the word incubo or incubare or to lie upon. Whereas the word succubus came from succubare, meaning to lie beneath. It is like saying incubus means being the dominant one and succubus is the submissive one. Also, I have read they are basically shapeshifter. They can change gender or appearance as they please. There’s way too many information that I don’t know which one is correct or true anymore.”

“That’s one hell of a fiction. Okay, okay. I am just saying. You don’t have to look at me like that,”

“Like what, exactly, Yeol? I am just telling you what I have read.”

“I mean, you have to admit, whatever you have said sounded like something Anne Rice would have written.”

“I know. But it won’t hurt anybody if I decide to continue reading. Right? If this happens to be correct, then we can help Sehun. If not, then I can say, I have read one of the most well written pieces there is.”

“You’re right. anyways, we’ll pick you up later. Seven. Make sure you are dressed already. Jun and the rest of the boys will be waiting for us there. “

“Okay. I’ll see later then. Take care.”

“Bye, Kyungja. Be safe. You want me to walk you?”

“Out of the way. But thanks for offering anyway.”

*-*

I don’t particularly need to feed tonight. But since another one summons, why not take a small energy out of the human? Since I can control how much I can take, I will not take this as another feeding session, rather a taste test, if you may. Another lucky human saved from being consumed without any idea.

Approaching slowly to the sleeping man, I traced the prominent jaw jutting just right, slowly travelling unto his neck, stopping just above the pulse point, wondering how easy it will be for him to just put enough pressure there, then it’ll be finish. But I am not like that. I don’t take pleasure in taking someone’s life. That is job for another kind of his “family”. The man’s lips definitely are made to wrap around another man’s cock. Chuckling, I touched his lips, getting a feel of how soft it is. This should be entertaining.

Slipping through his mind, putting wanton images to play with, I removed his pants along with his briefs. I will wake him up with dirtiest sound coming from the way I will suck his dick. Slowly I bent down to take him whole, creating the most exaggerated slurping sound I can muster, I moved my head. The girth surely compensate to its not so impressive size. As my hands wrap under his thighs, I make use of my tongue, making sure he’ll feel how I flatten it under his cock as I take him in. these humans must feel grateful our kind doesn’t have what they call gag reflex. I can feel him stirring. I can feel him.

I pulled out suddenly. The noise must have been the reason for the human to suddenly sit up. Pushing him back, I positioned myself on top of him. Smirking on his bewildered face, I take him in. Slowly. Painstakingly slow, yes, I am putting off a show. Must be the heat my insides are giving, he stopped fighting.

_Just enjoy this. Remember, this is what you want._

Then I start to move. Riding him enthusiastically, the heaving of his chest, flustered makes me smile. His mouth is hanging open; I guide his hands on my hips, making him hold me still as I fuck myself over and over. I go over to kiss him open mouthed. Groaning, I feel him biting into my lower lip.

_Yes. Like that. Take what you want._

My pleasure isn’t as important as his need to feel something. Disregarding what could have been mine, I let him touch me; let him rake his fingernails into my back. So when he changed position and sit while he is still inside me, I let him. I let him leave marks on my chest, not that it will stay, but he doesn’t need to know that. I let him bite with the little bud and play on the other. I let him whisper all the worship, all the unintentional prayers of gratitude. I let him move inside me as if he owns me. And when he can’t take it anymore, I let him come inside of me. I let him not pull out until there’s nothing left. When he guided me to lay down so he can suck my cock, I let him. I let him experience how good my moans and groans are to his ego. I let his cock sucking mouth explore me, and I didn’t disappoint. When he decided to suck me as he put his fingers on to my hole, I let him. I let him fuck me with his fingers as I screamed his name as I come all over his mouth.

He’s exhausted. And I let him rest without draining him. I let him have his energy saved, so when I need to feed and he happen to summon any of our kind, I will be there. And I make sure to take all the time I am given to truly enjoy the feast that he is.


	6. humpty dumpty

Sehun looked around the room he was asked to enter. He knows exactly why he’s here. He knows what they are thinking. At the first few days, he tried fighting, tried explaining he is not crazy and doesn’t deserve to be admitted to this facility. Some kind of hush hush facility, which if he care to admit to himself, is not so bad of a place.

The day he was picked up, the only thing that occupied his mind was all the scary things he saw on all the movies he watched. Looking back, the way he reacted must have been the reason why people around him are so convinced that he lost his mind. The chopper ride was a surprise. It never occurred to him that he’ll be put in a place too secluded, too far away from his place. Add that to stoic people that accompanied him on the whole journey. If not for his sheer fear of height, he would have at least tried to look down while on the chopper, at least he will have an idea even of the shape of the island that will be his home for until god knows when.

When they landed, he was greeted by three people. People that doesn’t look like medical personnel. Maybe that was their tactic so he’ll be at ease. They didn’t bother asking him to go with him to any office to ask about anything, really. Such a pleasant surprise. They show him to his room that is located on the third floor. It was the one farthest from the elevator. Just in front of the fire exit. Why was he put on that room, he don’t have any idea. The room is big enough to accommodate his whole room and half of their living room back at home. A double sized bed is positioned to the middle of the room. There’s one bedside table, lampshade. A dark brown dresser occupied the right side of the room. The room comes with its own bathroom, which is such an upgrade to his own place back home.

They provide food and have it served to his room on the first three days when he got there. On the fourth day, he was asked to join the rest of the _residents_ , as the nurses called them- us, in the common hall. He counted. There are only a handful of us. Not more than twenty. We have our own place. I saw some of them are already huddled together on some of the tables, chatting. Surprisingly, they don’t give him his expected attention. They mind their own business. Upon observation, he saw that most of them look normal. Is they are just there on their breaks. They look like they are group of friends on vacation. Come to think of it, this feels like a vacation.

_I think, I need to thank Jun-hyung for this. Well, after getting out of here first._

My thoughts suddenly got interrupted by a soft voice calling me. I guess I wasn’t paying attention.

“Sehun”

“Doc…”

“How are you feeling today?”

“For the most part, I am okay. Still don’t know until when I will be here, though. Nobody’s answering me.”

“You’ll be out of here sooner than you expect. How about you just enjoy the place? There are a lot of different activities you can try to take your mind off with the idea that you are admitted to this facility.”

“I can try.”

“I heard you dance? Have you been to the left wing of the building? There’s one room that can accommodate you.”

“One of the nurses suggested to add dancing to my schedule, at least two hours per day. But I haven’t been there yet. I might check the room after this session.”

“Good. But for clarification, today is not part of any of your session as you call it. I am just here to do some test on you. “

“T-test?”

“No need to worry. I am just going to ask some questions. Try to answer them as fast as you can. This will be for neurological mental evaluation. Basically, I just need to make sure you are coherent enough to give me the answer to each question on the right timing. And from what I am seeing, there will no need for you to undergo MRI. So, shall we start?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“Please fill up this first part, then hand me the information sheet once you are done.”

Sehun took the pen and the paper the doctor passed him. Looking at it, he just needs to fill up his name, his birth date and this blood type, that is if he knows. Another part is asking whether he’s been to an emergency or hospital in the last six months.

He handed the paper back, and just wait.

“Can you tell me the date today?”

“27th of July.”

“The year is?”

“2020.”

“Do you know where we are?”

“Dr. Sigmund’s Recreation Facility for Wellbeing”

“Do you know the specific department we are in?”

“Neurology.” He can’t help the smile that is slowly forming.

“Is there something funny?”

“Nothing, Doc. It is just that, the way that I know we are in neurology department, like there’s something broken on my head. Add that to the name of this hospital, comsidering this doesn’t feel like I am admitted into a hospital. “He shrugged.

“That is because we are mainly focusing on what is happening inside people’s head. And not necessarily about how one’s brain function.”

“Ahhh.. .Then let’s get this started, Doc.”

“Okay then. Can you repeat these three words: music, earth, and flower?”

“Music, earth, flower.”

“Very well. Please remember those words. I will ask about them again later. Now, can you subtract six from fifty and so on?”

“So, fifty less six is forty four. Forty four minus six is thirty eight. Thirty eight minus six, thirty two. Thirty two minus six is twenty six. Twenty six less six is twenty. Twenty—“

“That is enough. Thank you. Now spell MELODY backwards.”

“Y-D-O-L-E-M”

“Very good. Can you recall those three words earlier?”

“Yes. Music, earth and flower.”

“Good. Now repeat after me: No ifs and buts”

“No ifs and buts.”

“Now, please take this paper and fold it three times and then put it on this table after.”

Sehun took the paper and slowly fold it accordingly. After he is done, he placed it in front of the doctor on the table.

“Can you read and follow the instruction from this one?” The doctor showed him a piece of paper with written words to have his eyes closed. He close his eyes until the doctor told him he can open them once again.

“Do you mind writing a complete sentence here?” He took the pen and wrote something about wanting to eat some shabu shabu with his friends.

“You obviously misses your friends, huh? Do not worry. They will come and visit you in the next few days. The administration are just checking the schedule when they can accommodate your friends.”

“That’s good to hear. Doc. Thank you. It is just sad I cannot use my personal phone so I can at least talk to them, be updated to whatever is going on. I hope the school will give me some consideration with my exams.”

“I am sure they will. We are going to write letter informing them of what is going on so they can give you special exams. Okay, this is the last part, can you try to copy this drawing?”

It is just a simple drawing. Two circles, one overlapping to the other. He may not be a Picasso, but he can definitely draw some circles. Once he’s done he gives back the paper to the doctor.

“ Now, let me give you a run down on the why I asked you to do those things. First, I needed to see if you can fully understand all my instructions and if you can clearly convey your answers to any of my questions. You see, there is some connection on how you answer me, how fast and how coherent the answers are. Now, with all your answers, I can now have you go directly to your psychiatric mental evaluation directly. I will not bore you with all the things I get from this evaluation, but know that you passed this neurological test. You do not need to worry.”

“Thank you so much doctor.”

With that, he takes his leave. Instead of going directly to the room where he can play with some of the dance steps he was thinking, he decided to turn right and went to the small clearing where there are small benches in front of a fountain. He don’t particularly enjoy being alone with his thoughts but him getting admitted to this facility makes him wants to question everything that has happened.

He knows and he believes that what he experienced last month is real. Not brought by his imagination- heck! He doesn’t even have ample enough imagination to start with. But he understands why the people around him think he is losing some screws up on his head. He’ll think that way too. But there’s nothing to do now, just accept that he’ll stay here longer if he decides to keep on pressing that incubus situation here. Maybe the best course to take is just stay here to be able to stop him from thinking about anything sexual, or sensual. Good thing he is not in a relationship now. What’s that again? Ahhh _Count your blessings._

This might be a good thing too. Being away from all the noise and stress of school, this peace and silence will help him in the long run. He miss Kyungsoo, though. He knows he believes him out of the rest of their friends. And that is enough. He just hopes Soo, won’t be too harsh to try and test the theory of incubus being real. He don’t want his best friend to go through what he went through. Although, admittedly, Soo can be more logical and careful than he is, there’s still part of him that doesn’t want the small guy to undergo all the trouble just so he can prove that Sehun is telling the truth.

_They are coming to see me. That’s happy news. I miss those guys. I miss their noise. I need to make sure I look healthier and better when they come._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neurological Mental Evaluation usually includes looking into three factors:  
> 1\. affect- the appearance of the patient, does he looks happy, anxious, sad?  
> 2\. mood- the real feelings of the patient  
> 3\. thought- patient's thought process. can use language to monitor and to communicate.
> 
> Neurological evaluation is not the same with psychiatric mental evaluation.  
> psychiatric evaluation means what is happening on the patients' mind. where as neurological evaluation deals with the physical brain's functions or abnormalities.
> 
> P.S. Please excuse all the grammatical error. Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed.
> 
> all the questions and commands being used to Sehun on this AU are part of fiction but are written with those factors in mind.


	7. last dance

Kyungsoo’still thinking whether wearing the black shirt or the blue one with some prints on when he heard the voices of the two noisiest people he knows. He opted to use the blue, thinking of some color since he’ll be using his black ripped pants. It has been so long since the last time he decided to go with the rest of his friends to have a drink and just have fun. With his grades, he knows he deserve this.

“Kyungja! Are you done?”

“Soo, it’s not as if you’ll have to think about what to wear, knowing you, it’s black.”

He chuckles as he goes out of his room to meet Baekhyun and Chanyeol, fixing his hair without so much success. He will be needing either of his friends’ help.

“I’m here. You don’t have to be---“whatever he’s about to say got drowned out by the loud whistle Baekhyun just let out. Confused, he asked him what happened.

“Yeol, Kyungja’s asking what happened. Tell me what you think…” Baek was looking at the giant with expectation, making him more confused and somehow conscious.

“I’d tap that. Would you, Baek?”

“In a heartbeat!” wriggling his eyebrows, they both laugh. It’s true; Kyungsoo doesn’t like wearing flashy clothes. He usually settle with his gray hoodie, or black shirt, if they are lucky they’ll get some colors but just because he will be wearing some awful plaids. If not for his handsome face and his mysterious aura, people don’t usually give him any attention. But knowing Kyungsoo, they secretly thinks, he is doing that on purpose. God knows how much their friend loathes attention. But tonight, some luck must have fallen them seeing how their friend cleaned up nicely—very nicely. Ripped jeans that would make anybody want to touch all the right places since the fabric clearly doesn’t hide much. This is a rare occurrence that they will treasure.

“Fuck you both. I am changing—“

“No! no no noooo”

“Kyungja, believe me, you look good. Tell him Yeol!”

“Yes. We are just surprised. You’re not wearing black today. And your hair’s fixed. Hmmm”

“Don’t forget that ripped jeans, Yeol. Damn! What’s gotten in you? You don’t usually wear that combination, I mean. Those jeans? We should buy you more of those. Those are god sent.” Discreetly taking pictures of the obviously annoyed and shy friend, he will keep them and probably use them to make Kyungsoo wear those kinds of clothes again.

“For someone so reluctant to join us earlier, you sure cleaned up pretty well. Are you, maybe looking for something other than drinking and having fun with us later, Kyungja?”

“That’s it, I’ll go and change. You are obviously pulling my legs. Besides, in case you both forget, this was a gift from Sehun. He said, I should try to add some color to my closet. And about this jeans? I completely forgot about this until earlier as I was picking what to wear. I thought it will be okay to use for a little change.”

“Then wear it. You don’t have to change. Besides, the guys are there waiting already. They’ll pop their eyes once they see you.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s go.” He took his leather jacket to his room, checking for his wallet and phone before locking his door and following his friends.

“Damn! You really are into something. Leather jacket, huh? Kyungja?”

“Cut it off, Baek. Or I will not only change but I will change my mind into coming with you. So?”

“Okay. Zipping it now. I already called an uber.”

“What happened to Chanyeol’s car?”

“Oh no. I will not be the designated driver tonight, I want to have my share of fun too, you know?”

“Fair enough.” Eyeing his friends, this looks like one hell of a long night. They are clearly so pumped up into having fun tonight, not that he cannot keep up when it comes to drinking, but with how these two are so excited, their noise and energy will be off the roof, and that- that will be his problem later.

***

They entered the bar without so much trouble. At least this particular one didn’t ask him his i.d. when he looked at Baekhyun, he saw the amused smile coupled with faked shock, as if it surprised him nobody bothered stopping him for some identification. He gave him the finger salute, earning a loud laugh from Chanyeol.

Following the taller guy to find the rest of their friends, his eyes are scanning the bar. Smoke, loud enough music and yet, this bar doesn’t seem like it will be more crowded than the other bars Sehun and Chanyeol used to frequent. At least, they’ll still be able to talk with each other without having to shout.

“Soo-yah! You look so good. That pant’s just did it. Are you, perhaps looking for somebody to take home later?”

“Jongdae. Are you seriously asking me that question? Can’t I just feel like dressing up for today? This is exactly the reason why I don’t hang out with you whenever you are going to places like this.”

“It’s not that. Just that we are not aware that you can actually pull of that kind of look. I mean, you can always do that, but you are always on your pants, button downs, even with your unlimited supply of plaids. I mean, you usually dress up like an old, lonely guy.”

“Comfort over fashion. Today, I just feel like wearing these. Savor it. I highly doubt you’ll see me again being like this in the near future.”

“I still wish we’ll see you wearing that kind of clothing more.”

“I am not a genie. Sorry.”

“Worry not, Jongdae-yah, I took enough pictures of him earlier, and we will surely use those to convince him to dress up more.” Baekhyun and his finger guns, Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes. These are his friends, and whether he likes it or not, deciding to come here wearing this, are his fault. But then again, it kinda feels good trying out this change.

“Enough of that. We are here to at unwind. We’ll be seeing Sehun in a few days. Drink up. On me.”

Celebratory shouts and whistles filled our table. For a while we forgot about out classes, our exams, even what is happening with our friend. Tonight, we’ll get drunk and just dance. We may be shit faced the following day, but at least we enjoyed this night.

***

He looks so different with the rest of his friends, not because he doesn’t look good. He does. Those doe eyes, that somehow forms mini crescents when he laughs. The low tone of his laugh can actually makes you smile. His heart shaped lips, something that rivals the way his eyes pull you to ignore the rest and just be mesmerized by him alone. His voice, something about it makes you want to close your eyes and just listens, cause it’s so damn good. How in the world an ubi like him be attracted to a mere human? Nobody knows. But then again, there’s something about this human that makes him wants to feed. Those jeans that just hugged the right places, that shirt that isn’t actually fitted enough to somehow see what’s underneath, the leather jacket, how his adam’s apple bobs every time he swallow Jack dry. I just fed. I know I don’t need to feed for at least a week. But this human is doing something to him he cannot explain. What do I do? Watch. And smile as this human tries to bribe his friend so he doesn’t have to leave his seat in favor of grinding himself to one of his friends.

He heard his laugh again, and he begins to wonder if the same tone and voice will somehow go an octave higher when he eats him out. With that thought in mind, he is planning how to introduce himself. Strange. Ubis don’t do introductions. It’s not part of the rule or nature, but there isn’t a need for it.It might get messy.

He watched until he memorized how the human scrunches his nose just before closing his eyes as he laugh. Or how when something extremely funny was said, he tends to slap both his hands on his thighs. The way he dances is funny too. The other humans aren’t bad at dancing, but it was obvious this guy is here to have a good time. He looks beautiful. Intriguing.

It took almost an hour before the human glanced his way, he’s smiling as he watches them, so when the brunet suddenly looked at him with a questioning eyes, he almost chocked on his drink. He didn’t think he’ll get caught. But being an ubis, he just winked and raised his hand as a toast. He doesn’t need to embarrass his kind by being awkward, does he? Surprisingly, the human smiled. And for the love of all the moans and groans he is getting during feeding, he cannot look away. Was that some kind of a message that the human won’t mind if he ask him to go and feel each other on the restroom of this bar? With that lips, I wonder if it will feel way better than how he is imagining around his cock. This is getting frustrating. Few minutes ago, he’s trying his best not to think about the budding arousal he is having, but the way this human smiled, well, let’s just say, he definitely will not mind if it will turn out just some dry humping and not an actual mind blowing sex. That human’s lips surely must be something.

When the tempo of the music changed, he decided to have fun. Talking to the dj, he requested something slow to match to his mood now. He saw how two of the friends are pulling his- _his?_ human on the dance floor as he was walking there, he doesn’t look uncomfortable, but he sure look like he’s rather be drinking on the table instead. This will work on his favor; maybe he’ll get the undivided attention of the human after all.

***

The man’s eyes are nothing special, his nose is prominent and his not so thick lips is colored with the most obscene black lipstick he can think of. I wonder if they would be rosy or pinkish without them. Then he smiled. If he think Chanyeol’s dimple will sway even the most serious person, this man’s dimple coupled with the rest of his feature will melt the hardest people there is without trying. The sharp jawline is in contrast with how young and childish his face looks like. He doesn’t mean to stare, the other guy must have felt him, cause he looked back at him with one raised eyebrow. Smirking, the other guy licked his lips as he was looking at his face. Never mind the music. He is dancing with Jongin and Minseok now, he cannot be distracted with this guy’s charisma.

He is wearing thin black button downs. So think that when the light hits his body, he can clearly see everything. And he means everything. He moves with just enough precision without making it look like a choreographed dance. Truth be told, if Jongin is a god when it comes to dancing. This guy must be the one that invented the word god so Jongin can use them. He is graceful but not showing off. But when he make those body rolls as he was eyeing him, a thought came into Kyungsoo’s mind, somehow, it feels like an invitation for him. Now, don’t get me wrong. He can dance, but this is just too much. Because with how this pants is constraining something, and the way this guy look at him while dancing, he cannot help it if he feels a little claustrophobic. But help him; he is enjoying all the attention, so much that he left his two friends just so he can dance with the guy. They didn’t talk. Just when he was close enough, the guy spun him so he got his back on dimple guy’s chest. They are so close. So close that he can feel his breath on his nape. The ragged breathing, not because he is tired, but because there’s something in the air as they share the space. When Kyungsoo felt the man’s thrust of hips while dancing, he gasped. This closeness is making him dizzy, making him feel intoxicated more than what they were drinking. He wanted more. This is too much but still not enough. He turns so he’s facing him. Biting softly at the man’s chin, he can feel the throaty laugh. So when the man snaked his arms around his waist, he know he needed more. The flimsy thin fabric from the other man’s making him want to tor them and run his hands on the other guy’s chest. He is a thankful for thinking logically by leaving his jacket on his chair. The sweat running through his back is a reminder that they are wearing too much. As much as he is able to have his hands roam from the man’s shoulder down to his back, it is not enough. He is feverish. There is something about this guy that all his reservations’ being thrown out the window. Was it the way he dances? Was it because how his eyes pierced through him or how it feels like those eyes are slowly undressing him as they dance. How he can breathe without any problem is another peat he is proud of. This is embarrassing, the way he have touched all there is with the intention of taking them all off.

And then the music stopped. Only then both of them realized how truly close they are with each other. And, belatedly, his friends are nowhere in sight. He reluctantly let the guy go. As much as he wanted to ask for his name, the sudden change of the music changed something between the two of them. He shyly bowed and went back to their table, only to be met with six pairs of questioning eyes. Not saying anything, he hurriedly took a gulp of his drink. Wincing on the taste, he pours himself another and downed them once more. _I don’t think I can ever answer any of their questions anyway._

He dared to look at the other man’s direction, and sure enough, he is staring back at him. Was it some kind of hunger in those eyes? Raising his glass, he gave him a shy smile.

“What the hell was that, Soo?”

“What?” feigning innocence, he tried to look anywhere but Junmyeon’s eyes. Not _Junmyeon, please._

“What? Really? What? You know what Jun was talking about?”

“I really don’t. So, unless you tell me, then we are not going anywhere—“

“Oh..you are not going anywhere until you tell us what was that all about?”

“You are over reacting. All of you. I just got carried away with the dance.”

“Carried away? You are all over each other, and you said, carried away?”

“Nini, it’s not them being all over each other. That’s the closest thing to making out on public we have seen Soo in.”

“I mean, Jongin and I were shocked when you didn’t even flinch when he grinded on your back---“

“Hyung-he didn’t flinch because he turned around so they were facing each other! Talk about shock value!”

“I don’t need you to give me a rundown of what happened. I kinda experienced them myself?”

“I wonder what Sehun’s reaction had he been here with us now.”

“You can tell him when we see him. Just so he won’t feel left out.” From the corner of his eyes he saw the other man stand up and went to the direction of the restroom. Maybe he’s having some itch, maybe it’s the alcohol, but against his better judgment, he stands up to follow the guy.

“I’m going to wash my face. Please order beer, I’m done with whiskey.” He seriously hope nobody else see the other guy walking or else he’ll be bombarded with another set of questions, and he don’t feel like answering anymore. All he can think of is the chance of maybe- just maybe a quick hand job then he can put all those crazy moments on the dance floor behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
> Please forgive all the grammatical errors you can find. constructive criticism is very much welcome. thank you


	8. middle of nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo followed the man to the restroom.  
> alone. locked restroom.  
> nothing could ever go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! if you are still reading, thank you.  
> forgive all the errors.   
> thank you again. enjoy

It must have been some kind of a miracle to find the restroom deserted apart from the guy that is washing his hands on the sink. The moment he raised his head to meet his eyes on the mirror, small smirk slowly forming his dark colored lips, Kyungsoo’s breathe hitched. _What the actually fuck?_

“I see you followed me.” those damn eyebrow and the soft chuckle on the other man’s voice pulled him from starting intently to those lips. _What exactly am I doing here?_

“N-no. I need to pee.”

“Uh-hmmm”

He saw the guy walking towards him, but he can’t seem to move. He is following each movement, as if waiting for something he don’t even know what. When the guy stopped directly in front of him, he stopped breathing for a moment, scared that the guy might smell his unease and anticipation with the knowledge that they are alone. He cannot think not when the other guy leaned into him and have his left hand on his hip and the other on his back.

“Are you sure, that’s what you want?” the guy laughs gently. He can feel each word drawn out as he speaks. Hearing those words spoken softly, seductively against his ear, he closed his eyes, trying to will himself to turn around and leave this suffocating place. Then he heard it, that soft _click_ of locking it in place.

The before doesn’t matter anymore. Who kissed first or who pulled first, is no longer important. After that clicking sound they gravitated with each other, like parched animal seeking for something to quench whatever thirst they have. No, whatever happened on the dance floor got nothing to do with what is happening right now. Right now, all that matters is the heat that permeates in the air, as they pull each other, as their mouths seek some skin to bite on. When their lips met again, there’s enough pressure, enough demands. With those gentle nips on his lower lip, those not so sure grazing of teeth along his lip. An amazing kisser, just like what he thought. It doesn’t matter if they never met full on. What matters is how they tend to map each other’s bodies through their hands, oblivious to the world. Who’s touching who, or where, doesn’t matter, as long as they can still feel each touch. It didn’t cross their minds that nobody bothered to ask each other’s names. Nobody cared, and it is alright.

When they break apart, panting and out of breathe, Yixing touched the swollen lips of the smaller man, there’s something so special with how it glistened with spit, their combined spit. And then he made a mistake of looking at his eyes as he touches those lips, pupils blown, lust filled look. For a second, he wished they are not in this flimsy bathroom, so he can take his time. He would have wanted to remove each piece of clothing and give him the reverence this human deserves. But hopefully he will be given another chance, chance to worship each slope of this man’s body. Now, he wants nothing but to feel how is it to be filled by this human. Strange. He never thought it will end with him being the one to be pushed on the sink.

The hands on his hips are surprisingly steady, no signs of being in a hurry as they grasp his shirt. Grabbing those hands to keep them between his own body, he unbutton the guy’s pants, pulling them down only to be met by slightly wet boxers with an obvious straining of the cock inside. His mouth grew watery at the sight. The guy must have read what’s on his mind that he gave him a slight nod. Getting the permission he seeks, he pulls that offensive piece of clothing down. Looking up to the human, before he take his cock into his mouth hungrily, as if he’s starving.. There isn’t any finesse on what he did, but he didn’t care. All he can think of is how heady and hot and perfect the cock is inside his mouth. He sucked so hard he can feel him being out of breath. The painful pull of the human on his hair just add to his arousal and it’s making him dizzy. One, two roll of hips, fucking his mouth, he’s mind is flying. When the other guy suddenly yanked him up, a moment of confusion is evident to his eyes. The mere thought of making a mistake, reddens him. But before he can voice out any question the human moved him so he’s facing the mirror. Understanding what is happening, he hurriedly pulls something out of his pocket to give the shorter man.

“Feeling lucky tonight?hmmm? Cocky.” with slight amusement and laced with lust, the guy took the small packet of lube and condom from his hand.

“Considering my present position, I guess I am lucky, don’t you think?”

“Hmmm. Right.” as he was already warmed up the lube on his right hand, I felt his body being draped over me, soft soft breath against the side of my cheek. He didn’t waste his time as well. Circling my hole, with softness that surprised me, my head automatically fall down. But that must have been a mistake, the next thing I know, I am looking at myself in the mirror, with his hand on my hair, eyes burning with desire and lust that could rival all the humans he has fed upon.

“Look. You look so pretty like that.” He’s looking at me intently, and if that’s not the hottest thing ever happened to me in a good while, I don’t know anymore. I gasped when he put one finger inside. And then it turned into two, stretching me. When the hand on my hair suddenly is muffling all the moans and groans I am doing, making this whole thing hotter than it already is. The pumping of those fingers paired with the lube is the only obscene sound in this close space. Looking at myself in the mirror, seeing how debauched and wrecked I am without any cock inside me, is an honest surprise. Somehow, the shorter man must have read my face because without any warning those fingers that had just found my prostate suddenly disappeared. Whimpering, I run my tongue against his palm to at least have my message across.

“For somebody lucky, you are impatient.” Growling he lined himself and with one push he breached. The sting and pain comes after. He was pounding into me like his life depends on it. One hand on my mouth, the other on my hip. I can feel those fingers digging marks, almost bruising, immersing me more into the hell fire that is this. Eyes closed, I feel him pull my hair. Making me look at him. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

“This is what you want, hmmm?”

That feeling of being full, of being stretched is something to enjoy, to live for. I can feel another wave of pleasure crawling on me, making me hazy, and the faster and harder the thrust, the more my toes curl into pleasure. _This human’s driving me crazy._ Rocking my hips on to the man’s palm, feeling myself getting closer and closer to release. One swift change and the cock that is buried inside him is grazing his prostate again. And again. And again. He shudders as I feel the other hand pumping my cock in the same ferocity as he is being fucked. He want this to last, but he feels like coming now, as he looked at the man so blissed out with his own pleasure.

“Fuck i- I’m coming”

“Me too. Faster, please…”

Few more strokes and I stained his fingers as he rode his climax still buried inside. If this has been a feeding session, I doubt if I can hold myself into devouring this beautiful human at once. Cleaning myself up, I wonder if there’ll be a time this guy will summon me. Wishful thinking. From a hellborn ubi as that.

“Kyungsoo. Just in case you are wondering.”

“I’m Xing. Nice to meet you, I guess.”

“Guess? My cock’s been inside of you for minutes, and you are saying, you guess?”

“I apologize. Hmmm. Can I have your number?”

“Huh. No. See you around.”

“Oh. Okay. See you.”

And I watched him turn the lock to leave, raising his left hand to say goodbye, not even bothering for a glance. _I guess that’s my cue to leave._


	9. Stories I only tell my friends

The walk back to his table is the most awkward and maybe the most embarrassing walk he ever had. Not that people can actually see his face properly, but the mere fact of feeling almost everyone's eyes on him, makes him wants to go somewhere and hide. He must be really out of it, since he cannot help himself but snicker at the thought that all those are somehow judging him for being inside that bathroom for a long time. _Does, 15 minutes considered long time, though?_

  
Shaking his head, he sit in front of his awestrucked friends. If not for the ringing on his ears, not to mention the loud thumping of his heart, he would have laughed out loud with their expressions.

  
_"Uhm, what was that?"_

  
_"What?!"_

  
_"What were you doing in the restroom for almost half an hour-"_

  
_"Alone with that hot guy from the dance floor? A-L-O-N-E?"_

  
_"Geez, you don't have to spell it out Dae, I heard you the first time. And also, why are you asking me guys?"_

  
_"Wh-what?! Did you just ask us why are we asking?"_

  
_"I mean, yeah! Do you really want to know?"_

  
_"Okay! Hold up! Who are you and what did you do to my Kyungja?!"_

  
_"Yes, whoever you are, let our Soo-ya go, bring him back to us"_

  
_"Gosh, you are all so dramatic! Please don't look at me like that, Minseok-hyung, Jun-hyung..."_

  
_"We can't help it. I mean, we know you're not as closed off to these kind of things, but we never thought we will be having a front row seat when you are being like- like that."_

  
_"Like- what? hahaha! This is embarrassing. Can we just let it go? I mean, I promise, this will the first and last time you will see me do something like that. Okay?"_

  
_"Let it go? Seeing you dance like that and then going to the restroom to spend some alone time with that guy, you want us to let it go?"_

  
_"Nini, it's not as if you saw what was I doing there."_

  
_"Oh, you are doing something- rather someone all right, but we don't have to hurt our eyes to know so...hmmm?"_

  
_"Shut up, Yeol!"_

  
_"Do you seriously think we'll let you live after doing that? You are lucky Sehun isn't here."_

  
_"Please...?"_

  
_"Soo, you know I love you right? But I cannot promise to always be there whenever those two puppies decides to tease you because of this."_

  
_"Did you leave some mark?"_

  
_"Oh, I bet he did, Minseok-hyung, I bet he did. Hahaha"_

  
_"Enough teasing Chanyeol. Kyungsoo's getting red."_

  
_"Of he does. After that unplanned excercise? He's bound to be red. hahahaha"_

  
_"You two really do share one brain cell, huh? Baekhyunnie? Chanyeol?"_

  
_"Can you believe Nini that we even said something about tapping that when he saw him wearing those pants?"_

  
_"Oh wow. Too bad, somebody did."_

  
_"oh come on! Not you, too, Nini"_

  
_"Enough teasing kids. We need to wrap this night up in 30 minutes. We are going home"_

They finished their drinks without any fuss and surprisingly, Baekhyun didn't even drink beyond his 2 bottle limit, considering how fun filled the night was. They separated with some one single thought of meeting each other after a few days so they can visit their friend.

  
***

_"Sehun! Sehun!"_

  
The aid was rushing to him as he called him, there's excitement on the aid's face as he stopped in front of Sehun. Something that he is not used to, usually they just let him do what he wants and just come to fetch him whenever his session with the doctor comes. But right now, the way he looked at him makes him feel at ease and at the same time feel excited about something he doesn't know.

  
" _Hello! I don't have schedule for today with the doctors, why are you here?"_

_"Oh no, I didn't come here because of that. Your friends are here and wants to see you."_

  
_"Finally! thank you! Where can I see them?"_

  
_"I asked them to wait at the gazebo in front of the small garden maze, you can talk privately and enjoy the sight at the same time. Go now, I am sure they cannot wait to hear some good news from you!"_

  
_"Thank you so much. Is this visit recorded?"_

  
The aid nodded, but Sehun guessed it is for the best. In time he can be out of the place. If having everything recorded just to be able to better understand the others who is unfortunately having the same symptoms he is having, then he won't mind. Of course, that is like saying that everything he experienced was nothing but his own imagination. At this rate, he understood how insisting about it will make his stay longer, and as much as he liked the peace and quiet he is experiencing here, this illusion of perfect life should not get into him, even a bit.

***

The gazebo that the aid led him to is located in front of a lush greenery. There are flower beds of different variations. There's bright colored gerberas; yellow and salmon colored on one side together with some pink variants of chrysanthemums, begonias, azaleas and some budding camellias. It is simply relaxing seeing different types of flowers on daily basis and it is really not a surprise when the facility decided to come up with a large garden brimming with all these flowers. It has this calming effect especially during early time of the day, when the fog are just shy from kissing each petals before disappearing to welcome the first ray of sunshine. The fragrance of the flowers seeps in with the smell of the grass, is something he knows he will surely miss. Compared to where he lives, this is the closest thing to paradise. It is just sad that they didn't allow him to use his phone to at least capture the beauty and save some memories.

  
His friends however, are lucky enough to be allowed to use their mobile phones, and sure enough, with their backs on him, he can see how they are scattered to take pictures of the scenery. Even Minseok went far enough, probably to be able to get some decent shot of the small maze. Nobody even bothered to take their own pictures, they must have been as mesmerized as he is with the garden, and honestly, Sehun will not take that against his friends.

_"Hyung!!!"_

  
Sehun run towards the gazebo with the brightest smile, he missed his friends. He missed the loudness of them being together. He never thought that he'll have to spend weeks without any of them. He wished he never bothered reading that piece of literature. It may have opened his eyes about the other world, but i caused him so many troubles. The only thing that placate what ever gloom he is feeling is the knowledge that any of his friends didn't leave him, but instead are very much supportive for his betterment. There's nothing to do but wait until he is cleared and be deemed normal again, whatever normal means. But that depressing thought can wait because as his older friends run towards him he cannot stop his own lips from forming the biggest smile he can for god knows since when.

  
 _"Sehun-a!!!"_ They are in chorus as they rushed towards him. With their smile, it is evident that they are happy and relieved too.

  
_"I cannot believe we have to go through all these troubles just so we can see you!"_

  
" _And this place doesn't look anywhere near any of the movies we saw, Hunnie! I missed your whiney ass!!!"_

  
_"Yah! This whiney you are calling is doing a lot of work out and dance choreography here! And you are right, hyung. This is so different with whatever we think mental facility would look like."_

  
_"You get to practice here? And you look so much better than the last time we see each other. We are glad."_

  
_"Yes, Soo. This place is great. I mean if it weren't for some schedule with the doctors, I am sure this will feel like a vacation."_

  
_"So, find anybody goodlooking here, Hunnie?"_

  
_"Hyung...no. Besides, I am not looking. Come on! The very reason I am here is because I was looking for somebody, remember?"_

  
_"I know, I am just teasing. But I am happy to see how healthy and well rested you look like. We can't wait for you to be discharged, and then we will tell you something interesting that happened few days ago, right, Soo?"_

  
_"Oh, shut Dae! It's not a big of a deal. You're making it as if I did something so shocking!"_

  
_"Why? What happened, Soo?"_

  
_"Nothing. I will tell you myself once you're out. For now, forget it. They just want to tease me. Tell me about that dance you were talking about."_

  
_"I didn't know about it until I was staying here for a few days actually, just one of the nurses suggested some activities that I want to do. I'm not sure whether they are looking at me as somebody normal that just snapped, or somebody with serious mental health problem. But as far as I can feel, they are treating me fairly normal. No exaggerated way of talking. There's always CCTV of course, everywhere. But that's understandable. And each session that I have with either of the doctors, always ends up to them, saying I wont be staying here for long. So there's that."_

  
_"That's relieving to hear, Sehunnie. Then we really should stop worrying about you so much. But you are like our baby..."_

  
_"Ahh hyung! There's nothing to be worried about. This place really helped me, plus the extra time I have not just for practicing but for sleeping as well. And I want to thank you for the iniative of calling somebody to take me here."_

  
_"Are you still having some thoughts about- you know..?"_

  
_"I mean it is normal to think about sex, right. But with all the trouble I unintentionally put you all through, I think I can somehow control myself. And I know, some of you are still not believing what I was saying before, and it is okay. But I know what happened. And it actually happened. But the difference is, I no longer have this urge to call or summon who ever he is everytime. I'm better."_

  
_"Do you plan to call him back?"_

  
_"Why, Chanyeol-hyung, you want to try? hahaha"_

  
_"No, I was asking you. I don't need to summon anybody, if i want some fun under the sheets there are way too many willing enough to accommodate me. I still can't believe you have to resort to whatever you did, and have you ended up here."_

  
_"It's fine. It's done. Besides, these past few weeks has been the most relaxed and most peaceful I have been. It was actually some blessings in disguised, I guess. I don't want to admit this, but, I kinda miss school. And of course, I missed all of you doting over me, making me feel so special. I miss being a baby. Hahaha"_

  
_"I'm glad you are getting better, Hunnie. We are just happy to see you, and can't wait to have you annoying the hell out of me because of your subjects. Do you have any idea when you'll be given permission to go back?"_

  
_"About that, I had my session with one of the doctors yesterday, he said the latest would be two weeks from now. They just new few more days to observe me, but all in all, he said I am doing alright."_

  
_"Two weeks? Guess we have enough time to our own peace and quiet, huh?"_

  
_"Enjoy it while you can, I will make sure you'll understand my absence once I am back outside. hahahaha"_

  
It was so easy. The banter, the way the seems to complete each other's sentences, the shared laughter. This is something that cannot be replaced. This kind of peace that comes from his friends. _Cannot wait to be released._

_"Sehunnie, can I talk to you for a second?"_

  
_"Huh? Any problem, hyung?"_

  
_"No, nothing, I just miss you, and these children are making it so hard to have some serious conversation or at least some normal conversation with you."_

  
_"Oh okay, we'll just go to the maze, Jun-hyung. You can go and maybe explore this garden, but don't go near the building, or it will be too hard for me to get a hold of you. I will show you the place where I practice and maybe the common room where I usually hang out. Okay? Baekhyun-hyung, don't do something that'll get you admitted as my replacement, alright? hahaha"_

  
_"Yah! You brat! If go talk to your favorite hyung now, we 'll be fine here."_

  
Kyungsoo pat the place on his right and motion Sehun to sit down on the bench. They are now in a shaded place somewhere inside the small maze. There are different kinds of small flowers as well. From soft purple zinnias, variations of marigolds and even baby's breath. The memory of his mother pointing each flowers on their own garden to young Kyungsoo made him smile. He remember how he sometimes see her talk to her plants as if she was secrets, when asked, she looked at him with a fond smile before telling him that the more she talks to them the healthier and the brighter the flowers will bloom. Maybe it's true, maybe it isn't. But during those times, he sometimes went out of his way to atleast give each flowers a good morning before rushing to avoid missing the school bus. It was one of the reason why without realizing it, he became familiar with the names and regular colors of some of the flowers that most people his age doesn't.

" _Everything okay, hyung?"_

  
_"Yeah. I'm happy about your improvement, but I am worried at the same time. I know what you are doing. I am not in the position to judge but I hope you know you can talk to me about everything."_

  
_"Ahh. I know. And I appreciate that. Honestly, this stay is more about survival for me. Don't get me wrong, I am glad I was given some time to reflect, to rest and to learn. What happened is nothing sort of light matter, well, I guess for me at least. More than how easy people can label other people as sick, I learned and appreciate you all. I mean, of course I consider you as my friends, and the fact that you easily reached out and thought of a way to help me be better, moved me. I want you all to know that."_

  
Kyungsoo smiled, but there is still some cloud of worry visible in his eyes. This is their youngest, and Sehun hold something special inside his heart because he is the first person to actually took some effort to know him and make him his friend. But more than that, Sehun is this ball of sunshine that can easily turn any unfavorable situation into either a chance to learn something or just something to laugh about. He maybe the youngest, but his views in life somehow more mature and more adaptable than himself. Perhaps, that concern and worry is the exact reason why instead of waiting for him to respond, Sehun starts talking again.

" _You know, I get lonely sometimes. And as pathetic as it seem but that's the truth. And no amount of our time together can fill that certain spot. I thought, that maybe I need to be in a relationship, but I cannot help myself to be wary or be cautious with who I want to share that relationship with. Because for me, it's not just about sex or anything, but more than that, I need to at least tolerate that person. You find it funny, because of the tolerate word? Yeah?"_

  
_"Yeah, like it's such a burden for you to be in one."_

  
_"Not really a burden, more like I know we are both human, and we are susceptible to change and to flaws, so, me being me, I need to make sure I can tolerate the person. At the very least, we should share some similar wavelength, it doesn't have to be perfect. But I wanted somebody that can look at all myy uglies and still be able to say, it's fine. I accept you like that. You know? I don't want anybody trying to change me into a new person. But so far, what makes me so frustrated and sad? Most of the people I thought aren't like that turns out to be exactly like that. I mean, I don't mind changing or bending some rules for the better, but that's not the case with those people. And I don't want to lose my own sense of identity in exchange of a good lay. You know what I mean? Sometimes, thinking these way makes me want to blame myself for not being able to find someone. But then, if I stop doing or thinking like this, will I really be happy? I don't think so."_

  
_"Did you talk about this to your doctor?"_

  
_"Yes, I did. The very first time when he asked me about what happened or why did I think it happened. I really thought when I went back to my room that day, that I screwed up. That I'll be staying here longer because of that. We had some sessions dealing with that, now that I thinnk about it, I am not sure if I should or allowed to talk about it to you, you know. But that's fine, I guess. I mean, like I said, I thought I screwed up. I was so worried, it took me longer than usual to sleep that night. But then, after maybe few days, I asked the doctor. He told me not to worry or think that I have another set of dianosis just because of what we have discussed. That sometimes, people go through that phase. And it is understandable specially if the people around me looks like they are happy and contented, be it with someone beside them or being alone. It's amazing, isn't? How the very reason why I am here actually helped me in a way get through that lonely phase. Of course, I wouldn't tell anybody that, but I am telling you, because I know you understand. I know you know I am telling the truth. I cannot give you any physical proof that it happened, but I just know you believe me. Right, hyung?"_

  
_"I do. That's why I tried looking through all the available mediums I could find to learn more about it, at least be able to help you just in case. Be honest, do you still think about it? Do you still crave the feeling?"_

  
_"Not anymore. Maybe I was really just stressed. But being here, learning new things, being able to practice dancing, heck, even reading, somehow uncluttered my mind. It is quite funny, if you think about it. All I ever needed was some proper diversion of my energy and time, then I wouldn't have to be so into that thing. Or be addicted to him. Or to be more blunt, to sex."_

  
_"That's good to hear, then. Next time you feel lonely, tell me. I will do everything to a least ease out what you're feeling. Okay? You got us all worried."_

  
_"I'm sorry, hyung. But thank you."_

  
_"It's nothing. We should head back, they must think we are conspiring into something."_

  
_"Let's go."_

It was refreshing, being able to talk about what he was feeling to his friend. The way he knows somebody believed him makes it all the more better. _I'm so excited to go back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still here reading, thank you so much. I hope you are enjoying the story. 
> 
> This isn't supposed to be this long, I mean, with incubus as one of the main character, it's quite expected that the story will focus on all those steamy and smutty part. But well, sometimes story really have the tendency to write themselves. Besides, I kind of feel like giving some "back story" so to speak to some of the characters. 
> 
> I hope you'll be patient with my ever mistakes with grammar and all. 
> 
> Again. Thank you. Until the next update!!!


	10. Sympathy to the Devil

**_August 19th, National Soft Ice cream day!_ **

_Humans are weird. Some people really celebrate that? I wonder why? Okay, provided that the dreaded mint chocolate tastes better when it is in soft ice cream state, but I don't think it warrants a day to be dedicated for celebration of some happy (profitable) accident, right? Humans are weird. But this generation really takes the cake, with all these advanced technologies and easier access to almost everything, humans this generation doesn't seems like they are happy, in fact they are more prone to loneliness and general distrust with each other. I can partly blame the previous people who managed to ruin this world for the future generation. People are weird. They are given way too much freedom, and the first thing they do is abuse them and take everything for themselves without caring about others. It is quite sad. But then again, the management downstairs are very much happy with the way they do not have to recycle souls for the sake of gaining more "manpower" so to speak. As if the humans needed more motivation to be awful with each other, some blue collared workers are being sent up here to make sure humans are aware that they can get anything they want, provided they will give in to any other deals those workers are offering. You want the love of your life? Sure, that'll be 10 years and your pathetic soul will be ours, sounds good, right? Of course. Hey! At least you'll get ten years of being all lovey dovey with that woman that won't even look at you had you not agreed to this deal. You want money? That's easy, we can even make you instant owner of a billion dollar company so you can enjoy fifteen years drowning in money, before we collect our payment. Amazing, right? Anything is possible. We are considerate like that. Oh, but do not bother trying to scam us out of the contract, it will not do you good. Once the contract is finished, we'll send somebody to collect you, if you do so much as to try to bargain, we will be sending our lovely hellhounds, and they don't bark, they go straight to biting your physical body, people that will find you will think you were attacked by some wild dogs, well. technically you were. But for your loved one's sanity, I suggest you go without fighting, less messy._

_Ubis like me, are how do you say it? Special. Because we are not given that dirty work of providing souls for down under, but instead we are merely sent for some arcane reasons, you must be thinking: You're an incubus. What sort of arcane reasons are you talking about? Well, for starters, it's called arcane as in secret for a reason. But for the sake of some clarifications, I am one of the few Ubis, who are given some pass, so to speak. Incubus' jobs mainly consist of going to some target, feed like normal ubis, then slowly fill those human's mind with such an elaborate utopia that would make them commit something heinous like murder, just so they can spend more time o with their Ubis. Now, you understand why most people becomes crazy and have their physical deteriorate at the same time. It is not just plain sex, or sexual thing. It is actually an art. I mean, those blue collared demons who are into deals? They do not have the intelligence some of the upper management possessed. It's all_ _hierarchy shit, be it here on earth, or in hell. To be honest, we are thinking that's what is happening up there as well, you know? Heaven? Yeah. But I am not part of that company so, I don't think I am the most reliable source of anything related to Heaven. You have to go find yourself some angel to explain their management affairs to you._

_You must be thinking what do I mean when I said, I was one of those few Ubis that were given a pass. Well, let's just say I did something amazing for the management before, and since I am also hellborn Ubi, I was heralded as some kind of a hero. What did I get as a reward? I got this gorgeous body (some call this meat suit, but that's just sound tasteless), I have this for as long as I can remember. Not that it mattered, but I took great pride with how I take care of this. He used to be a shepherd during his life, but when he passed coincidentally the same time I was given a reward, I chose him. For a simple reason that he looked so damn good. I do not know how he lived, not that I cared anyway. But the fact that his body is well taken cared of, says something about how he value his health, sucks for him when one of the sheep he was in charge of suddenly go batshit and made him slipped into some cliff. That's just sad. But anyways, I didn't see his soul in hell, I guess he earned himself some cabin space upstairs. Good Job! I keep losing track, sorry about that. I told you about how I got his body, right? But another perks I got was that, I do not have to stay downstairs. Yes! I can stay here. I am able mingle with all the humans without them suspecting me, because, one: I do not smell like a fucking rotten egg. Two: I am not susceptible to violence, meaning I do not call attention to my existence. Three: I can actually carry a decent conversation without me having to always feed. Yes. I do not have to feed all the time, I can go for a long time without breaking some humans, you see. And like I said before, I can still enjoy sex without taking any energy from my partner. See? Just like humans, difference is, I don't die. Well, I can be killed, but I am not going to give you any ideas. No, those holy water doesn't apply to me unless I am in the act of feeding. Salt, doesn't mean anything too, sorry. Silver? Well, unless you actually stab me with it, it doesn't do any harm if I got into contact with them. So, I really am sorry. You have to find someone to help you if you want to kill me, but why would you do that? I am just here for fun. And giving something for your self esteem. Besides, i really do not find any satisfaction when the person keeps on summoning me to the point of exhaustion and death. It is not fun for me, it is not even appetizing anymore, but since I am summoned and in turn bound to that person, I cannot do anything._

_I have been doing this for so long you must be thinking I should be tired of it or maybe I should be thinking of venturing to other fields, but personally? I like what I do. I am feeding without so much blood or mess, and plus the sex are mostly great. Why would I go try other things when I know it will not be as rewarding as getting all the energy I need while making sure my human partner will be satisfied as well. There is something about the humans that makes me want to stay here all the time. Sure, you guys are weird but you are interesting too. There's so many different perspective that I got to explore thanks to you. I got some kind of front seat view on how most of you will sacrifice a lot of things for the sake of something so trivial as love. Really, it's kind of sad, in the most pathetic way. Do not get me wrong. I experienced some bond or some feelings towards some of my partner, I usually ended up being their lover while they were alive. And as insensitive as it may sound, after our time together, no matter how happy I made those humans, they all ended up being sent downstairs. You cannot expect to have some fun with a devil without really expecting to be one in the end, right? Well, it all depends if you want to be a demon once you are sent to the pit. But based on experience, seventy percent of those people who spent time with their Ubis chose to be a demon themselves, can't really blame them. I mean, if you will be tortured for eternity because of your previous choices here on earth, some kind of redemption even that redemption means you will be the one torturing new souls, will be a great incentive just to get our of that proverbial torture slab. So, yes. I have experienced feeling something to my human. And most of them were good people that happened to be so lonely because other people were just mean. If you are wondering, yes, almost all of them knows who or what I am. There's no use in keeping that information since they were so willing to accept everything as long as I stay with them. Sad? Maybe. Pathetic? Most of the time. Does that mean I set them up to be sent to hell? No. Like I said, I am honest. And I always give them choice, I even asked some of the cupids to help some of them find love, but it just didn't work out for them. I heard those cupids were reprimanded for helping a demon like me. But you see, sometimes people that doesn't work on the field doesn't have any idea how things work, and we may be both working on different company, but we both know and understand how things like here. I sometimes think about those cupids, the last time I talk to one of them, she was worried that the management might be thinking she's working for us now. Sad. All they want is to make people find love and be happy. Guess, if those people aren't part of the bigger picture her boss is saying, then it means she is to be punished because of insubordination. Funny right? I know. I don't understand that too. But to be fair, I was asked to talk to my boss back then, when I explained him what happened, he told me to quit playing and just do what I should be doing. Feed. Since, we don't usually have anything to do downstairs unless we are asked to be human's lifelong partner. You can say, I am more like a freelancer, but mostly self-employed._

_I talked too much already. I hope I didn't bore you. Well, that is if you can still remember this after waking up. I mean, the sex earlier was great, I don't actually mind when you ask me about myself. I am quite flattered, at least you don't treat me as your magical dildo, that whenever you feel like getting off, you'll summon me or my kind. So, yeah, I hope that will somehow gave you an idea how I work. Or how I live. Anyways, I think you should go back to your proper sleep. Take care, try not to get your hands dirty, okay? Until next time. Goodnight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got some part of the narrative from the American Series Supernatural. I kind of tweaked it a little bit. I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you!!!


	11. Days of our Lives

  
" _I can't do this!_ " Baekhyun removed his eyes away from the clutter of books and notes in front of him to look at his friends who are so busy to even give him his expected attention. Chanyeol is so engrossed with his own papers that it looked like he didn't even hear what he just said. Jongin was so busy trying to make Minseok question him about his previous lessons, probably as way of reviewing for his upcoming exams. Junmyeon is looking furious typing and he don't want to be the receiver of that wrath. Junmyeon is a sweetheart, but with that furrowed brows, the way he is punching all the messages, he looked like he will be screaming Baekhyun's ear off if he even tried asking what is wrong. Thankfully, Jongdae and Kyungsoo doesn't seem to be preoccupied, so he decided to go over the couch where his two friends are just sharing some conspiratorial giggles among themselves.

" _Yah! Jongdae! Can we skip this study time and just play something at my room or maybe go to arcade?_ " He is looking at Jongdae but still keeping an eye to any small reaction from his other friend. And as expected, Kyungsoo stand up and just look at him with that disappointed scowl, as if he did something so horrible. Kyungsoo is scary when disappointed.

" _You want to play instead? Nice. I don't mind let you go to play and waste your time, but, if ever you fail one subject this semester, that would mean, you will be behind all of us. And for what? For not doing what you are supposed to be doing. Is the subject that hard?"_

  
_"No. It's just some essay. Literature."_

  
_"Essay? With how you run your mouth, anybody would think this will be easy. Why don't you do it now?"_

  
_"It's boring. And yes, it is so easy, so..."_

  
_"So, you feel like procrastinating then? Byun Baekhyun, go back to those books and read and then write what you need to write, only then you will be allowed to come and join us here."_

  
_"But-- Dae! Help me here! Besides, why aren't you two studying or doing anything?"_

  
_"I'm sorry Baek. But we finished everything earlier. We even had our own reviewing session a while back. Now we are just checking all the crazy on social media. Sorry."_

  
_"See that, Baek? Finish what you're supposed to finish, and I promise, I will ask Jun- hyung to let us go to arcade. I will even treat you with ice cream, okay?"_

  
_"Hmp! Fine. But can you guys stay with me so I can ask you anything?"_

  
_"Okay. Go get your things, we will help you."_

  
Baekhyun beams, this is one of the reasons why he loves his friends. 

  
***

After some rigorous amount of time spent on whether he should write something about _Why Hera is Olympian equivalent of a Karen_ or _Hashtag MeToo: a story in the eyes of Medusa,_ Baekhyun settled on the latter. It was actually fun at first, but then looking for the correct and appropriate back up connotations for his essay, he realized he should have sticked with writing some correlation between being a voracious reader and efficient writer instead. Oh well. It's done now. Besides the laughter that filled that small room when he decided to share what he has written to his friends make up to the headache he suffered while he was researching for the other variations of that part of mythology.

Having the rest of his friends finished their own assignments, they decided to hit the arcades and have some fun. Without having to drink any alcohol. Baekhyun and Chanyeol go straight to the machine that says Tomb Raider. I don't exactly know why they are excited knowing they'll be killing zombies and just taking some god knows what artifacts, well, if that game somehow resembles to what I have seen in movies. I took Jongdae's hand and we settled on the empty bench facing the two hyungs that are ironically fighting over what song should be played as they dance. You would actually think they are younger than Jongin himself. 

" _Do you still search about Ubis?_ " Jongdae is looking as if he is expecting me to lie or maybe dodge the question.

  
" _Yes. Still do. I cannot seem to find the correct book, or at least one that will be more informative, you know?"_

  
_"But I don't see the point in that, Sehun will be out in less than 10 days. He is better. Why are you so curious about it?"_

_"I know, but maybe that's just it, maybe I am just curious. Since I have read too many journals and books already, I'm treating that like another set of fiction books."_

  
_"You don't have to lie to me, Soo. I know Chanyeol and Baekhyun are still skeptical about it. I understand. But make sure you wont be doing the same thing Sehun did. You know what I mean. I am not that religous, but I know there are other things that we cannot explain yet. Maybe Ubis are one of those things, or entities or whatever. What I am saying is, just be careful."_

  
_"I know you mean well, Dae. And I appreciate that. Don't worry, I will try not to be as careless and stupid as Sehunnie. It's just that, this is some thing else. I am hooked. I would have showed you some of the things I've read, but I don't want to rope you into this craziness. Because yes, I still think this is a little crazy. But I believe Sehun, Dae. And that is the only reason why I am not stopping into learning more about them."_

  
_"ARe you curious too? I mean, how it feels?"_

  
_"The hell? Are you asking me whether I am thinking if the sex really would be that good?_ _"_

  
_"Hahaha I am just asking. But are you?"_

  
_"Hmmm, It crossed my mind yes. I mean, we are talking about Sehunnie. What could possible be the reason for him to keep doing that?"_

  
_"Right. That's true."_

  
_"But you know what makes me annoyed, or angry? The idea that the Ubis was like playing with Sehun. From what I have read, they usually just feed once or twice then the victim will be dead or in a coma. Why would that particular Ubi make Sehun craved for him so much, yet not leaving him in a vegetable state. It's not making sense. It's as if the Ubis are rationing the feed. Are you getting me, Dae?"_

  
_"Yeah. You are right. But please can we not talk about Ubis anymore? You are making me question a lot of things and I don't like the idea that I am feeling curious about their kind now."_

  
_"Alright. Looks like the kids are done playing. I want double cheese burger and mountain of fries. And milkshake too..."_

  
_"No need to give me those puppy eyes, that is Baekhyun and Sehun's brand, not yours. And no, don't pout. We will get you those cholesterol without you pouting."_

  
_"Jun hyung!!! I am starving! Can we eat now?"_

  
_"Soo!!! I haven't had my revenge to Baekhyun yet! One more game please!!!"_

  
_"No, Yeol, settle the score when you play PUBG. I want to eat now. Unless you both want to stay here, we are going."_

  
_"You will treat us, Kyungsoo-hyung?_

_"_   
_"Sure, Nini. I will treat you all. So, are you guys coming or what?_ _"_

  
_"Fine! Baekhyunnie, let's go."_

_***_

Kyungsoo go straight to his room to finally check the remaining pages of the last book he got that somehow gives some view about Ubis in general. There are actually some part of it that makes him think of what Sehun told them before being admitted to the facility. For the life of him, he cannot understand why would it feels like they are just like some of the peculiar people that he have met during his life. Call it sympathy. But if he's going to take everything from this book as the truth, then maybe, there's more to those Ubis than energy sucking devils that are made to haunt the people who are lonely and desperate. _I wonder how do they look like? Sehun said that he was able to feel the softness of the Ubis skin. Hmmm_

_I think I need another set of reference._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a short update. Sorry. thank you for reading.


	12. When I look at you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter took longer for me to actually write. I'm sorry. Life happened, and i did not have enough energy and to be honest, doesn't have enough brain cells to write something. hahaha
> 
> But anyways, here is it. It's anticlimactic, to be really honest, but I figured this could be a good gateway or so for the next chapters. I will try to write and post the next chapter after few days, but I promise to give you something worthwhile.
> 
> Thank you for still reading.

  
_I don't exactly know what I am doing here on this commercial bookstore, knowing out of all the books being sold here, the probability to stumble upon anything about Ubis, or demons in general, is close to zero. But here I am. Because I am stubborn and unpredictable like that. Ha! That's the lie I keep telling myself, just so I will feel better about how boring my life is._

_So, here I am just browsing through rows and rows of books nowhere related to what I am actually looking, and not surprisingly, I am drawn to the smell of books. It's funny, I have just retweeted something about the sexual tension between myself and all those unread books I have purchased not even a week ago. In conclusion, I guess it is true that collecting books and actually reading books are two separate hobbies. God! I feel embarrassed calling myself bookworm, after seeing those books collecting dusts in my apartment. Time for me to explore new hobby, i guess?_

Kyungsoo find himself in the aisle that says cookbook. Why exactly? He doesn't know either. Probably because his subconscious is telling him he needs to practice his cooking and what better way, than trying out something from a cookbook. Fixing his eyes in front of him, he is contemplating whether he should just pick the one with the famous Japanese chef as cover or that one that pictures one lovely Asian salad. 

From his peripheral, he saw someone approaching where he stands, so he moved a little to give way to the person. When he felt that the man stopped just few steps away from him, he looked up to see the most beautiful man he has ever laid his eyes on. The guy looked oddly familiar, like he saw him before. But he cannot place where nor when. All he can do is look on and maybe wonder why isn't this beauty moving and just looking at him as if waiting for him to acknowledge him.

"Hi."

  
"uhm- hi?"

"Kyungsoo?"

  
"H-How did you know my name?"

  
"H-how did I..."

  
"Yeah. How did you know my name?"

  
"Oh. This is embarrassing. You don't remember me."

  
"Well, you look familiar. But yes, I don't think we've met actually. Are we school mates?"

  
"Oh damn. way to shot me down, i guess."

  
"I don't understand. Have we met before?"

  
"Let's see. Bar? Dance floor? few weeks ago? Bathroom? Do I need to continue?"

  
If there's only one wish Kyungsoo can have in his life, it would be for the floor to just open up and swallow him whole at that exact moment. The way he can feel how his blood is having some emergency meeting on his neck and on his face, is one for the books. He doesn't know how to react or how to actually move, _because goddamnit feet! How about you fricking move those tiny legs so you can run as far away from this sinfully beautiful man?!_

  
"I guess not." Yixing chuckled as he look how amusingly red Kyungsoo is. I wonder if he's thinking of that night right now.

  
"I- I guess that's my cue to leave. Bye-" Kyungsoo never managed to run and was internally panicking now that the man's hand is holding his wrist, stopping him from actually moving. _Of all people, and of all places why does it have to be this guy, here on this popular bookstore?_

  
"I'm sorry. It's just that, can we talk? Coffee, maybe?" 

  
The guy's looking at him with his pleading eyes, and try as he may, Kyungsoo cannot stop his train of thoughts as it automatically go back to that eventful night. And it doesn't help either that his dick is somehow too excited to be polite. Thank goodness he is wearing his usual pants that doesn't actually hug all parts of his body. But it doesn't actually helps him on this situation because as the minutes pass without his own feet coordinating on his upper head, this may mean he will be needing another push just to walk away.

  
"I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. But to be honest, I just saw you while I was browsing the book from that side. And, since we barely said anything the last time we are together, I'm kinda hoping we'll, well, maybe get to know each other?"

  
"Why?" Kyungsoo is so weirded out not only with the idea that the god himself approached him, but more so because the god himself wants to know him better? What in a dystopian world he is right now, to actually talk to someone as gorgeous as this guy? On top of that, that very same person asks if they can get to know each other? What exactly did this guy see in him to decide that I am worth some minutes off his daily life?

  
"You went away. Are you okay? I'm asking if we can go get some coffee and maybe talk?"

  
"I heard you. I am asking why."

  
"Do I need to have a reason? I want to talk to you, you seems like a genuinely interesting person, so?"

  
"Okay, I guess. Let me just decide what to get between these two cookbooks first, okay?"

  
"You cook?"

  
"Yeah, you?"

  
"Yes. I enjoy cooking." Though not as much as eating them, since they mainly tastes like molecules anyway. But you do not have to know that. Yixing, give the little guy some small smile, then looked between the two books Kyungsoo is holding.

  
"Good then, maybe you can help me deciding which one to buy?"

  
"Sure. If that means you'll go out with me." 

  
"Not a date."

  
"Going out doesn't always mean date. But if you want it to be..."

  
"So, which one should I buy?"

  
"You're good. The one with the Japanese guy. I'm sure those salads will be amazing, but I'm not too fond of rabbit food." 

  
"What? What does my decision have something to do with you? And rabbit food? Really?"

  
"Well, I love my red meat. And I'm sorry if I offended you with that rabbit food term, but, that's just some fancy herbs and grass all mixed together with some sauce I cannot even properly spell much more pronounce, so, yes, glorified rabbit food." _not that he can really tell the difference without concentrating too much_. Dating or just the thought of being with humans are generally a chore since he need to make sure they wont notice that he's just chewing the food without actually tasting them.

  
"I don't think we are compatible with each other."

  
"First, you say coffee is a "not date", now you are talking about compatibility. If I am so full of myself, I will say you like me, Kyungsoo."

  
"Shut up. I'm going to pay for this, then we will go get that coffee. Again. Not a date."

  
Yixing was laughing as he put up both of his hands as sign that he is no longer about to argue. He followed the other guy to the cashier and only to notice that he also bought other things aside from that cookbook. _Is he- is he still studying?_

  
"Are you still studying?"

  
"Why? how old do you think I am?"

  
"Well, I- never mind."

  
"Never mind? I want to say let's cancel that coffee something. Since you cannot even tell me why you asked me if i am still studying." He answered with an exaggerated pout. Something he mentally scolded himself, because Doh Kyungsoo doesn't pout. He just don't.

  
"Come on! I just thought you are done with school. Nothing bad about it"

  
"Because of what exactly? Because of what we did on that bathroom? Like I should be done with school since I was so ready to do those things?"

  
"Hey, please. Let us not fight. I just really thought you are already working. If I say because you have so much confidence in you that night, that I don't usually see on people who are still studying. And before you can say something negative, no, as long as you know what you want, and you are safe while doing something like that, I do not see why it should be a big deal. Also, you are not a minor, right? Because if you are, I may need to run. "

  
"Okay. And no, I am not a minor. How the hell will I be able to get into that club if I was? Hmmm Why are you doing this? Why did you approach me?What do you want from me?"

  
"I want to talk to you, and to know you." _Honestly, I don't even know and understand why I want to talk to you or why I insist on this coffee not-a-date date. There is something about you._

  
"Can I just say, I'm interested and we leave it at that?"

  
"Hmmm. okay." Kyungsoo is still a little hesitant to be honest, but since they are here now and the guy seems sincere, he figured why not? He smiled to himself thinking about his friend, Minseok and what will be his reaction, not to mention Junmyeon, if they learned about him going out to the very same guy they were drilling him about not too long ago. 

  
They picked the corner spot of the nearest cafe they find. The cafe has the Sakura theme feels and as much as Kyungsoo doesn't like the color pink, the soft pastel of the interior somehow added to the appeal. There is one man made cherry blossoms tree in the middle of the cafe that are decorated with few pictures of some celebrities that visited the place. The subtle feeling of being in a park is actually a good thing, it's not overly decorated. It's just right. Kyungsoo looked at the man in front of him, seeing the guy's features sans make up. The lips that are no longer adored with dark lipstick looks to enticing, with it not so full yet not so thin either. It was not so pink, like it's almost peachy. And looks so soft too. He remembered how those lips felt against his. Embarrassed, he looked down smiling to himself.

"Why are you smiling like that?" The guy was looking at him curiously, Yixing, he finally remembered the guy's name while paying for his book. He is Doh Kyungsoo, of course he won't be that rude to suddenly ask the guy for his name after agreeing to come with him to this cafe. But of course he will not say anything how he raked his mind to remember.

  
"What do you mean? I just remembered something."

  
"While looking at my lips?"

  
"What are you talking about?" _no. nope._

  
"Do not bother denying it. I was watching you watching me- well my lips rather. That's okay. I know I have one of the most irresistible pair of lips there is."

  
"Humility will never be your strong point, no?" _stop talking. please stop asking._

  
"Not when I see you enjoy watching my lips" There is something with how the smaller guy blushes that makes Yixing tease more. He liked how his ears turn red first before seeing it creep to the guy's neck, and finally reaching his cute face.

  
"Why did I even agree to this?"

  
"You cannot resist my charm."

  
"What charm? Free coffee's a charm now?"

  
"Keep lying to yourself. But you're gorgeous, so I'll let it slide."

  
"What are we ordering, then?"

  
"Why are you like that?"

  
"I am not a fan of whipped cream, so if you are to order, just remember that."

  
"I'm getting you something with chocolate then."

Kyungsoo just nod and pick up the book he just bought to skim past all the recipes, thinking of which one to try at home and maybe ask Chanyeol or Baekhyun to try. He needed distraction if he is to spend few hours with this guy. He saw him approaching their table with the biggest smile ever, and the thought of distraction just flew right out of the window. How can he even think about distraction when this man right is distraction himself? Was it because of what happened between them? Was it because of the way his hand touch the small tissue holder in front of him? Or was it because of the way his mouth form that half smile half smirk as if he was thinking of something adorable and naughty at the same time? Is Kyungsoo attracted to him because they shared something on that bathroom? Is Kyungsoo attracted to the way he pouts while scrunching his eyebrows as if he's in a deep contemplation about life? Is Kyungsoo attracted to the way he is looking at him right now, surprised? B _ut he is smiling so brightly now- wait, why is he smiling? Oh god! I am such an idiot. He caught me again._

"I see you have a habit of staring at me now."

  
"Shut your mouth."

  
"I would have said something about you making me, but I remember we are in a public place, and that would be inappropriate."

  
"Oh my god!"

  
"You look cute, with your ears reddening along with your neck."

  
"Stop."

  
"Why? I was just doing the same thing you were doing. The difference is just that I am very much vocal about it. I don't shy away from giving compliments when the person deserves it."

  
"Okay, okay! Geez! Just, please stop. I will stop looking at you as well"

  
"Why? I like you looking at me, though."

  
"Now, you're just teasing. Tell me, what do you do?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"I mean, for a living, I don't believe you are a student, so, what do you do?"

  
"Oh. Nothing exciting. It will just bore you."

  
"I mean the purpose of this not-a-coffee-date is for us to get to know each other, so unless we are going to talk, I think it's better for me to leave. Let's not waste each other's time"

  
"Why are you like this? I was just saying you wont find it interesting enough. But okay, I will tell you. I sometimes model and teach dance class, happy?"

  
"You call that uninteresting? Really? Now you are just gloating." There's no bite on his words, just good teasing, if he's honest to himself, Kyungsoo's a little flattered that someone like Yixing would even spare him a glance, let alone, time and yes attention. The way Yixing's eyes moves to look at him, as if the guy's trying to memorize everything. There is something about the way those eyes looked at him not with hunger but more about curiosity. And it surprised him, because with so little time spent together, there is calmness and familiarity he is feeling towards this stranger. _Strange._

  
"You know I am not. I'm trying to tell you there's nothing interesting on modelling since it's nothing but a hobby, if you can call it like that. The companies like something about my physical appearance, they pay me to stay for long hours just to stand or to pose. Nothing but glorified mannequin. They point me into one direction or position, I'll do what they say, then they pay. That's it. Boring. Good money, but boring. Nobody is interesting enough for me to go full time."

  
"How about teaching? Do you find it boring too?"

  
"Well, not really. Since I like dancing. And there are too many young kids that too talented to let them go without proper training. I like the sense of fulfillment whenever I got invited to their dance concert or their performance. The way their faces lit up after dancing front of the audience. The sheer determination of those kids to be better, that's something I love seeing."

  
"Huh. I never even once thought of you as somebody like that. It's nice."

  
"Baby, we haven't been spending enough time together, that is why."

  
"Right. Why are you interested in me?"

  
"Are we seriously doing 20 questions right now?"

  
"We don't have to, but I figured it's better than have us both gawk at each other without saying anything, right? Like you said, we're in a public place. That would be inappropriate."

  
"See, that's why I like you. You will be blushing like a virgin one minute, then turn into a sarcastic brat the next time, you intrigue me. There is something about you that draws me into you.

"  
"Pfft. what like that red thread of fate or something?"

  
"Why? Do you believe in fate? or in that red thread?"

  
"Hmmm I mean, I believe there is something or someone that's supposed to be part of our lives, but it's up to us to make it work, you know? Be it friendship or life partner. As for that red thread? No. I don't believe in that. That's like saying I do not have to do anything to find someone to be with me, since our thread are still intact, and we will find our way in due time. That's just being lazy and complacent."

  
"But we met, accidentally."

  
"Are you serious right now? Are you insinuating that, one: we are sharing that proverbial thread. and two: that it's all fate that we met?"

  
"I mean, yeah. What kind of proof do you still want?"

  
"And here I thought, you will be logical. We met on that bookstore, yes. It was coincidental. But I decided to come with you. I decided to sit here and talk to you. Which by the way, I am slowly starting to regret, just FYI."

  
"I don't know what to talk to you about. Not saying you render me speechless, but I feel like we can share silence between us and it will still be okay. I feel like whether we talk or just stay within ourselves, it will not be awkward. You have that kind of vibe or aura. Or maybe it's just me. Because I really like you."

  
"In a span of 20 minutes, I got promoted from being interesting, to someone you like, to someone that intrigue you and finally to someone you really like. That was some kind of a record." Kyungsoo was laughing but he know that Yixing's words are actually true, there is this calming feeling around the guy. There is this feeling of not really needing any words to feel comfort and satisfied. Like the mere presence of him is enough. It's really strange because for the first time in a long time, he doesn't really feel any doubt that this guy in front of him will be a good part of his life. Silently waiting for the fear to settle with how this situation should be scary, he is left with more question laying beneath the calmness he is feeling.

When their name was called, Kyungsoo watched how the small smile in Yixing turned into an excited giggle, while talking about how Kyungsoo will probably have this cafe as his new favorite place to go to. Before he can even answer, the taller guy went and took their orders from the counter. He didn't really expect the taste would be so good. Not to mention he even bother to pick up some blueberry cheesecake to go with his drink. It was lovely. The silence they shared. Without the need to speak,he actually doesn't feel any awkwardness, either from himself or from the other guy. Half way his drink, Yixing was pushing one small piece of paper to him. Just the guy's name and phone number. Seeing the cute little doodle on the corner of the paper, he looked at him and give him a smile. 

Yixing made sure to send him to the nearest train station when he insisted that there's no need for him to go with him at his apartment. Once he teased him about wanting to get into his pants, only then Yixing let him go, well not after making sure he saved the guy's number of course.


	13. Days of our Lives (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I was late on updating. So sorry. This is embarrassing. But anyways, I am not going to promise anything about updates since I know I can never keep them. But I will try to spend at least few hours on this. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading. This is a very very short update. The next one will have our Sehunnie back. sooo, enjoy!

Kyungsoo heard his friends before he saw where they are sitting. And from the looks of both Baekhyun and Jongdae, it seems they decided that nine in the morning is a good time to argue about something. Again. He passed them to go straight to the counter and have his own dose of caffeine, wishing and praying that double shot espresso will help him to be awake for class but not enough for him to experience some hyperventilation. Deciding to just stay in the counter and just wait. He pull out his phone from his left pocket and smiled the first genuine smile he made after waking up. Blame it on the guy that kept him awake past his bedtime.

  
He is quite surprised that Yixing turned out to be so chatty and funny. Not being judgmental or anything, but the guy doesn't seem like somebody that just cracks jokes out of nowhere. He can actually go head to head with Baekhyun and Chanyeol with how he loves playing pun with words. It's endearing. He cannot wait for his friends to meet him. Well, as long as his friends promise not so saying something dumb like asking about what happened that night in the bar.

  
He picked up his order and went to their table only to be greeted by the sound of Jongdae trying to convince everybody that he is the right one. He doesn't even know what they are talking about, but the red on Baekhyun's face gives way to how heated this conversation were before he arrived. Raising an eyebrow at Baekhyun, he waited for the older guy to say something before properly sitting in front of him.

"What's this again?"

"Good you are here, Kyungsoo. Maybe you can tell Baekhyun that I am right. You see he is starting about some crazy conspiracy theory again, and I am not having any of it."

"Okay. But please spare me with all the crazy shits that you have been discussing. I do not have enough sleep last night, and this coffee right here is the only thing I have not to either go back at my place to get some sleep or yell at you both for giving me additional headache I do not need right now."

"Why did you stay up late? You don't have exams coming up. I don't any of your assignments are hard enough to require you to stay up late." Junmyeon look at him from his phone, concern is apparent from his face.

"I know hyung. But I was talking to someone and I lost tract of the time. Don't worry, it's not like I'll be doing that every night. I'm just not used to staying up late."

"A guy? Soo? You were talking to a guy last night?" Jongdae has this mischievous smirk and Kyungsoo doesn't like that.

"Yes, Dae. A guy. As far as I can remember, I am gay. So, yes."

"Okay, no need to be smarty ass with me, what's his name?"

"Do we know him?"

"Is he from our school?"

"How did you two meet?"

"Text him to meet us now."

"How about one question at a time. Why do you have to talk at the same time?"

"What's his name Kyungsoo-ya?" Minseok, putting down his coffee, is now looking at him attentively, and he doesn't know how if he'll laugh or be worried because they all look so serious.

"Hyung...why so serious? You are making me nervous."

"It's just a name, Kyungja! Why are you getting nervous? Does it mean this one is serious?"

"Baek-"

"Just answer the question, Soo. We want to know his name. Don't worry, if you decide to let us meet him, we will be on our best behavior. Alright?"

"Coming from the Park Chanyeol? ha ha ha. No."

"Yah! I am trying to make you feel less nervous, and this is how you repay me?"

"Yeol, you, Baek and Dae are the top 3 people I most worried about. And that's me being nice."

"Kyungsoo, you wound me. I mean, Yeol and Baek probably do or say more crazy things about you to your new boyfriend-"

"He is not my boyfriend-"

"Yet. And no, do not even try to deny it, hyung."

"Nini..."

"Please let us meet him, hyung." If Minseok and Junmyeon was giving him some serious and worried look, Jongdae and   
Baekhyun's giving him that crazy wiggling eyebrows, Nini on the other hand is giving him some puppy eyes and he don't exactly know how to feel about it.

"I will let you guys meet him, don't worry. But can we wait for Sehunnie to come back first? I want to do it one time. I don't want to feel the same anxiety I am feeling right now. Okay?"

"I'm sorry hyung. I am just happy you are talking to somebody right now. I'm happy."

"I know. But like I said, he is not my boyfriend. And we are still on the getting to know each other phase. Do not be so excited."

"Okay, but how did you two meet? Do we know him?"

"Ahm. You actually know him. I mean you've seen him."

"Same department as you? From school?"

"No, Baek. Not from here. His name is Yixing."

"And? I feel like there's more you are not telling us."

"I agree. Where did we meet him if not from this school?"

"The bar." He is now looking at his friends watching how the sudden realization of knowing the guy he was talking about is a bit hilarious. Some had their eyes resembled some cartoonish character on how it turned so big, while the rest just had their mouth opened. If he is expecting anything after he said those words, his friends talking and almost shouting at the same time is actually it. It was funny. But his headache grew more the more they talk and he just want some peace and quiet for the meantime. So instead of answering those questions, he decided to cover his ears and just close his eyes. That did the trick. They all stopped talking and just wait for him to open his eyes.

"I am going to class. You are not helping with my headache at all. I will answer you once my soul goes back to my physical body to accommodate any or all of your questions, alright?" Picking up his bag, he offered his hand to Junmyeon. When the older guy smiled and then put out his tongue to the group, Kyungsoo knows he made the right choice of picking Junmyeon to accompany him instead of the others. He maybe be playful with the others but he knows he will be the perfect person to be with right now. Plus, Junmyeon can help him form coherent ideas on how to, well, introduce Yixing with their friends.

They walked while talking about Yixing. Junmyeon doesnt ask too many question, only how they got each other's number when it has been days since they went out to unwind. Telling him how they accidentally saw each other on a bookstore, he earned a surprised laugh from his older brother. He dont know if that laugh means anything but he didnt pry. He's just happy that Jun didnt bother to say anything against being friends with Yixing, considering how they really met. It was a relief on Kyungsoo's part that his hyung seems genuine into knowing the guy. He feels like Jun wants to make the guy a new addition to their circle of friends. He don't mind really, and he told Jun as much. He told him how he might be at par with Baek's talent on creating plays with words, or how Yixing might be the new best friend of Chanyeol in the making since he can also play a lot of instruments. And maybe Sehun and Jongin might be interested in learning new type of dance since, Xing said he tried learning other genre of dance too. Jongdae can also be interested in the guys company since Xing can really teach him more about Chinese language, or maybe impress Yixing with his voice, since he said he is looking for somebody to voice some of the songs he created. As per Minseok and Junmyeon, Kyungsoo told his hyung that they might find it hard to believe that they have a lot in common with the type and genre of books Yixing's into. And like an after thought, he told Jun how one of Yixing's recent hobbies are shooting. Looking back, he realized Yixiing just fits into their circle of friends alright.

"Do you really want to introduce him to us? You might not be able to see him that much if he's to accommodate each one of us."

"It is fine, hyung. Even if we don't end up together, he'll be a good friend. And who doesn't want another friend, huh?"

"Hmmm.."

"Yeah, but then I wont be able to kiss him again, can I?"

"Doh Kyungsoo!"

"Ha ha ha I am just teasing you, hyung. Don't worry. Like I said, he is not my boyfriend. Yet. But i wont mind if he turns out just a friend. He is a nice guy."

"Okay, I hope before you decide to jump from getting to know each other phase to boyfriends, we'll get to meet him first. You know..."

"Planning of doing the talk? Hyung..."

"Oh, look at that, this is my building already. See you later, Soo. Try to be awake. Also, here's some painkillers, grab some sandwich before going to your class. Eat before taking the meds, alright. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, hyung. See you later."

Taking out his phone, he decided to give Yixing a call while walking towards his own building. In a way, he took this opportunity to at least warn or prepare Yixing that the guys are expecting him to meet them soon. Which unsurprisingly was meet with as much enthusiasm as with his friends. It is settled then, he will invite Yixing to come to the welcome party they are planning for their baby Sehunnie.   



	14. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing's meeting Kyungsoo's friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Happy New Year!
> 
> Hi! I am not sure if any of you are still reading this. I'm sorry. I keep on promising something but not doing anything about it. Well anyways. This update is so short. Not really enough to express how sorry i am for being lazy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short short update.

The moment Sehun opened the door to the mysterious guy his bestfriend 's been talking about, he knew right then and there that he is familiar to him. Too familiar that it's giving him chills. There is something about the sudden glint on the guy's eyes that must have give away his real identity. If he could only slam the door to the guy's face, he would, but then the voice of Kyungsoo stopped him before he even had a chance.

"Hey! Come in. Sehunnie!!!This is Yixing, the one I was talking about. Xing, this is my bestfriend, Sehun."

"Hi. Nice to finally meet you, Sehun.'

"Yes. Nice to finally meet you."

"Ah, you can let go of his hand now, Hunnie, the guys wants to meet him too, you know?" Giving the younger one with a side eye as if warning him to behave.

"I'm sorry about Hunnie, it's just his way of welcoming people, especially if those people tend to be the ones I am dating. But-"

"You must have introduced a lot of people to him then, hmmm?"

"Yeah, yeah, like I date a lot. It's just that it's been too long since I have anybody I bring here over, you know?"

"Hmmm, I must be special then."

"We'll see."

Calling over Baekhyun and Chanyeol back to the living space from the kitchen, Kyungsoo introduced Yixing to each of them, trying not to blush too much since each of his friends decided to give an anecdote or funny- in embarrassing kind of way stories about him.  
After a few minutes of trying to make sure there wont be any complaints from his neighbors, the unofficial interview, or as what Minseok call it, getting to know the soon to be brother in law of theirs.

Kyungsoo found Sehun on the terrace, looking at his phone too engrossed to even heard him walk behind him. Whatever he is reading must be so important or interesting that Sehun didn't even bother to look at him. He tugged the taller guy's shirt to get his attention.

"Sehunnie, what's wrong? You are quiet for someone who said excited to meet the one I am dating"

"Hyung, how long have you known this guy?"

"Not that long. Why do you know him?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But he looked familiar, like I've met him somewhere before. And, I'm not saying I don't like him, but I don't trust him."

"Yet?"

"You must have really like him huh?"

"What do you mean? I know, I understand your mistrust and I respect that, I'm not saying I trust him that much, but I like him. And I want to know him more. You know? "

"Okay."

"Wait, is that the reason why you are staying here outside instead of joining us?"

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe. Or maybe I'm just so used to have your attention to myself, now I have to share it not only with those kids but now there's another one, an attractive guy on top of that."

"So, you find him attractive at least, hmmm"

"Hyung, I don't trust him, but I trust my eyes, and my eyes are saying they are pretty to look at."

"Don't worry okay? First sign of red flag, I'm kicking him out-"

"Kicking him out? Are you planning to have him live with you?"

"Wait. No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but-"

"There you go. If you want to do that, that's fine. But make sure he'll not a messy room mate, otherwise he'll be finding his ass out sooner than later."

"Right."

"Let's get inside. I am so dying to see you pretty but suspicious boyfriend again."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, done with your heart to heart talk? That serious, huh? Kyungja?" Baekhyun was eyeing the two guys and giving a subtle nod towards where Yixing was sitting.

"Yes hyung. I am just telling our Kyungsoo to take care and not to trust his boyfriend that easily." Sehun answered with a small smirk while looking at Kyungsoo's boyfriend, he will admit it, but he find simple joy by seeing how guy suddenly looked down after meeting his eyes.

"Wow! Hunnie, tell us what you think!" Junmyeon then offered an apologetic smile to the then blushing Yixing.

"It's all good. That just show how much you all care for Kyungsoo. And don't worry, because I intend to win not only his trust but all of yours as well."

"Okay, then. Can we go back to watching? I really want to watch this movie."

"It's been years, Nini and only now you realized you haven't watch Shutter Island?"

"Yes, Dae hyung. But we need chips or popcorn. I'm sure I saw some in hyung's pantry."

"I'll go get them, can you come with me, Yixing hyung?"

"Sure, Sehun."

"I'm sure-"  
"I'm sorry-"

"What?!"

"I said, I'm sorry."

"Oh, so you are not going to deny anything. That's good. I thought you will pretend you don't know me."

"I didn't know you are friends. And to be honest I'm relieved your are doing fine. But I'm surprised you recognized me with this face."

"I haven't seen you with that body, yes. But, I can't explain it, but there's something about your presence or aura or whatever that makes me recognize you."

"Must be because-"

"Yeah, I've been summoning you for weeks, I guess I got used to your, your...yeah" motioning with his hands to convey whatever he cannot articulate, he is quite pleased to see the understanding from the Ubi. 

"Does he know?"

"That I'm an Ubi? No. We met when I was just in some sort of rest day or vacation as you humans call it. Kyungsoo is different. Interesting in a way that made me decide to get his attention."

"So, you take someone else's body but he doesn't know, or we don't know how you really look like?"

"This is what I look like. I mean, I've been using this face and body for quite some time. Couple hundred of years? I'm not exactly sure. It may bore you if I tell you the whole story. And yes, to answer your question, I do have a plan of telling him. I like him and respect him enough to tell him the truth."

"You're a mind reader, too?"

"I don't have to read your mind, Sehun. I spent enough time with humans to understand even a miniscule change on your facial expression. I know you want to know that. And I understand why you want me to tell him. Give me time. I will tell him."

"Thank you. That's all I want to know. Because I am not sure if both of you are that serious with each other. I don't want him to suffer and be hurt because you wont be with each other since he is human and you are you."

"One of these days, when I tell him all about me. And if he is still willing to stay with me, I will share my story too. Maybe to your friends as well."

"Thank you, I think we should get back, they might be looking for us now. I don't want Kyungsoo to think I am interrogating you so much, enough to scare you away."

"Then that must mean, he does want me to stay, right?"

"Don't be too confident, I can make him drop you anytime."

"Oooopss"

They went back inside to see at least three person with raised eyebrows and for second, Sehun was worried that they might have heard what they were talking about. He knows, he should be worried or at least be angry since the very person he got addicted to is now dating his bestfriend. But he trusts Kyungsoo's judgment. And if Yixing makes his bestfriend happy, he can be happy for him without having to cause too much trouble. All he can do now is to support the relationship, maybe give some hint here or there, to at least prepare Kyungsoo when the time comes. Besides, he still owe some story on what really happened to him. But not now. Now, he needs to prepare the chips they got in pantry to avoid any questions from their friends not to mention any whine and complains from Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, please comment how lousy you think my way of titling each chapter. hehe
> 
> I'm not going to change because I kinda find it funny. I am weird like that. 
> 
> Here's to hoping for another "creative" juices for an update tomorrow.


End file.
